The Hyrule Games
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Seventeen year old Zelda takes Ilia's place in the games to seek out the new ruler of Hyrule. Through the bloodshed of more than a hundred tributes, Zelda teams up with three strangers to find the Triforce and hunt down the Gerudo Queen who overtook Hyrule in one night. Zelda is finding herself falling in love but is he more important then a whole kingdom? Who will win the games?
1. Alone

_Chapter 1_

_Alone_

_Hundreds of years ago Hyrule kingdom was once a structure based kingdom and the people lived in peace. The king at the time was greedy and hungry for power even though the law stated everything was supposed to be even power just like the Goddesses wished. At that time few knew about the triforce in the Lost Woods and it was a mere legend to the people. Hearing of this legend, the king sent out troops to search for this silly legend. It was years later when they finally found the stone entrance to the triforce. Instead of splitting the triforce to two other people, the king took all three pieces and drained their energy. Burning a symbol on his right hand, the triforce's energy was transferred to the king and the Goddesses gifts quickly died away. The king became a dictator and killed anyone who tried stopping him. His nickname would later become the Demon King after he opened the gates of the underworld and released evil and death into Hyrule. Hyrule quickly became ruins and the Goddesses had little power to save their beloved kingdom. With the last of their powers they made a sword and hid it in the Lost Woods. Only a true hero could use the sword and destroy any evil that touched it. For years and years to come, the king gained immortality and destroyed Hyrule and creating a hell of his own. A lone boy who lost his parents to the king by the name of Judias was lost in the woods before he stumbled across the master sword. Given the remaining power of the goddesses, Judias searched the kingdom for the Goddesses' three special gifts. A harp from the goddess of wisdom, an orb from the goddess of courage and finally a tiara from the goddess of strength was the last objects the goddess hid around the kingdom when chaos was raining down on their people. Judias combined the three objects and the sword together to create one powerful master sword and shield that had enough power to take down the demon king. For three days and nights, Judias put together an army of the last survivors from Hyrule and together they stormed the King's castle and killed all of his soldiers. With the Goddesses on their side, the villagers used the power of Light to trap the demon king deep into the Earth where he could never escape. They used train tracks as locks to seal him inside his prison and Hyrule Castle as the final lock to keep him locked up. Judias became king and returned Hyrule back into its original state but the Goddesses feared evil will strike again. Before Judias died he passed down the triforce power to his three children, each holding a power of the goddess and returned the sword back into the woods where he first found it. "When the time comes, another hero will rise and defeat darkness once again. I have faith my goddesses." Judias said before taking his last breath. For a hundred years Hyrule was happy once again until the area called Gerudo was unhappy with the new king. Since they lived farthest away they were never able to have a king from their country rule. They immediately separated from the kingdom and started one of their own. Soon other towns and cities would leave Hyrule and create kingdoms of their own because of the unfair laws the king was making. Almost fifty kingdoms were created and Hyrule was left as a tiny kingdom. When greed overtook the Gerudo Queen she called for war and started to take over the new kingdoms. Hyrule, with the fear of yet another evil ruler, made a truce with fifteen other kingdoms including Ordon kingdom and made one giant army. When the Gerudo Queen demanded Hyrule to surrender war began and blood was shed. No one won the battle and the Queen was killed in the process. Gerudo kingdom signed a treaty with Hyrule stating that they would keep the land they won but never again call for war against Hyrule or any of the twenty five kingdoms that were left. Now in present day, the Gerudo Queen sits on her throne hearing the news of the Hyrule king's death and no one to succeed it and calls for her train. Her son standing beside her wearing a glove on his right hand to hide away his secret. In Ordon kingdom two teenagers hunt in the small woods by them for practice, each carrying a hylian crest on their right hands not knowing the fate that lies ahead of them…_


	2. Hunt

Chapter 2

_Hunt_

The sun was beating down on Zelda's face as she hid in the trees waiting for her prey to appear from the bushes below. The back of her neck was sweating and she kept her fingers stuck on the arrow as she kept it back on the string attached to her wood bow. Her eyes were locked on the moving leaves as a small squirrel appeared and picked up a fallen acorn. Zelda quickly let go of the arrow and struck the squirrel dead as the arrow pierced his eye like she hoped. She quickly jumped down from the tree and walked to the corpse and stuffed it into her hunting bag, keeping her eyes open for another catch. She was hoping a deer or fox would appear but in this weather it would be unlikely. She kicked a rock with the toe of her boot as it bounced and landed in a puddle that was created from the night before. Her long brown and white skirt fluttered in the breeze and her brown hair danced and brushed against her cheek. A twig snapped behind her and quickly she pulled and arrow out and pulled it back on the bow.

"Jeez Zelda it's just me." A voice said and a young man dressed in brown as well appeared from the trees grinning and holding his arms up.

"Gave you quite a scare didn't I?" Zelda asked.

"You always scare me since you never miss." The boy ruffled her hair and sat on the mossy log pulling out a apple he found for Zelda while he too was hunting. Zelda greedily grabbed it and took a bite, letting the sweet apple juice roll down her face.

"Link, how do you always find the best fruits?" Zelda asked.

"Well… you know…" Link said pulling out his hunting net that seemed broken as he tied it back together with expert fingers. She watched patently as he made knots of all kinds to repair the hole that was made by a runaway rabbit.

"Did you hear the Gerudo Queen and Chancellor Cole are visiting your parents today?" Link asked.

"I did but I don't want to be there when they burden my parents with questions about sending someone in to play their little games." Zelda said taking a spot next to him as she pulled out the arrows she used today and began to clean them.

"Two people are going to leave our village… damn why can't they just pick someone to be King and Queen? Why do we have to fight for it?" Link asked.

"It's what Cole wants. He believes the Goddesses will choose who the next ruler of Hyrule will be but what I don't understand is why he's letting Lilith join… She is the Queen of Gerudo."

"And she isn't even a part of the kingdom. I bet she's just in it for the throne. She'll make her son volunteer as tribute and they'll cheat." Link hissed. From miles away they heard the sound of the gathering trumpet Ordon used to gather all the villagers for a meeting. Zelda and Link packed up their things and jumped on Link's horse as they made their way back to Ordon. Link dropped Zelda off a block away from the castle and waved goodbye.

"Good luck and may the Goddesses keep you sane from the wrath of Lilith!" Link shouted before riding away. Zelda giggled and walked the block to the castle, noticing a bright red and orange train was in the station getting looked at by a few workers. She walked past the town square where people were lining up near a table jotting down names. They were chatting in low whispers once they saw Zelda and she walked past them keeping her eyes forward.

"There you are!" Teacher said. He pushed her into the palace doors where maids took her aside and striped her of her dress for a blue and white gown and tiara.

"Oh now isn't this day just exciting! I can not believe the King and Queen of Ordon would even accept my proposal of joining the games. May the winner be in your village you two!" Someone from the main room shouted happily.

"Is Lilith here?" Zelda asked her maid.

"Yes and by god that women doesn't know when to keep her bloody mouth shut, now keep your lips closed." The maid said and smacked on pink lipstick before pushing the Princess into the throne room.

"These games will be the most attended event Hyrule has ever seen!" A woman said. Zelda peered inside and saw the Gerudo Queen wearing a deep red and gold gown covered in sparkles and made her look like she was on fire.

"Well… it's a fight… to the death…" The king mumbled.

"Over fifty kingdoms will be playing in the games and only two will survive. How fun!" Lilith said clapping her hands and giggling.

"Zelda!" Zelda's mother said noticing the blue dress hiding behind the wall. Zelda appeared forward and bowed to the Gerudo Queen.

"This is your daughter?" Lilith asked staring at Zelda.

"Well… one of them. We have three girls and one son but he died in combat." The king said.

"Princess Zelda…" Lilith bowed. "I'm Lilith, the Gerudo Queen and it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and her red lipstick sparkled in the sun. Her eyes were an blood red and her skin so white it looked like snow covered her scared Zelda. She never met anyone from Gerudo Valley and here stood the Queen of that kingdom and by goddess…. She was stunning.

"Mommy!" Another girl shouted running past Zelda and throwing herself into her mother's arms laughing her silly.

"This is my youngest, Zefa. She's only six years old." The Queen laughed hugging her child. The girl had giant blue eyes and long blond hair that was all over her face. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and tiny pink slippers and her laughed rung through the whole hall.

"Keep it down will you!" Another girl shouted crossing her arms as she walked into the room. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were a hazel color but just as bright as Zelda's.

"That is the oldest one Zaira. She just turned nineteen and is about to get married in a couple of weeks!"

"Oh… well congrats! May love bring you good fortune and happiness along the way of your life." Lilith said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Mommy, mommy! I made you and Zelda a picture!" Zefa said handing her mother a picture with two poorly drawn girls below the symbol of the triforce.

"Well! Isn't this something."

"Everyone is ready in the main square." A guard said.

"Come along darlings. Let's see who is going to represent us this year at the games." The Queen said, picking up Zefa and walked down to the front doors of the palace.

"Um excuse me… but your two oldest daughters have to put their names in as well." Lilith said catching up to the Queen.

"My daughters are not allowed to participate in this foolish game you and Cole created. I'm sure one of my villagers can come back with the triforce." The Queen said.

"But still… it's mandatory for all teenagers and adults between the age of thirteen and twenty – five to cast their names in. It was Cole's rule." Lilith said. They reached the main square and the crowd cheered as the Queen waved her free hand and walked onto the stage. Zelda and Zaira walked behind their father with silent steps and saw the table where two of Lilith's guards were sitting, filling out slips of paper from the late arrivals.

"It seems only fair." Zelda said.

"It's not like we're going to get picked or anything." Zaira said before the two of them walked over to the table and filled out a slip of paper and gave them each a drop of blood for ID. The two girls took their places in the group of other female villagers who signed up for the games.

"Zelda!" Ilia shouted walking over towards the Princess.

"Hey how is Epona?" Zelda whispered as Lilith walked onto the podium and waved to the thousand members of the kingdom.

"She's fine… Link must've have wore her out today since she fell asleep as soon as he put her back in her stable." Ilia giggled.

"Hey I can hear you!" Link hissed. The two of them turned around and saw Link appear wearing the nicest outfit he had which was a green shirt and brown pants with matching boots. His hands were covered in gloves like Zelda's only his were brown and hers were white. It was a shame that her maid didn't want Lilith to see the crescent of the Triforce she carried on her right hand since the day they were born. According to her mother… Zelda was a true Hylian like Link with her elf ears and giant eyes like most Hylians had.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is the first year the Hyrule King has passed away without bearing a child and with the kingdom without a ruler is simply tragic. In order to choose a new King or Queen each village is asked to send two tributes who will fight in what we call the Triforce Games. Over one hundred tributes will be sent to a battlefield where they will test their strength, power, and honor to Hyrule as they fight against each other to the death for the massive hunt for the Triforce. The Goddesses has already chosen the winner of these games and now we must wait and watch as the chosen tribute shows the power the Goddesses have given him or her. In order to keep the peace the last five tributes left standing on the battlefield will be moved into the Lost Woods where the Triforce is hidden as legend says and race to find it. The winner will bring honor to their kingdom and be crowned King or Queen of Hyrule! Teens and adults from the age of thirteen to twenty-five have casted their name into the drawing from all over different kingdoms and the final kingdom that still needs to send in two tributes is Ordon kingdom. Now without further ado let the drawing begin!" Lilith explained. Zelda's heart dropped. A fight to the death just for the Hyrule throne?

"So… we fight to the death?" A villager asked.

"Of course! A king or queen must have the strength to take down a whole army for their country."

"But… that's not Hyrule's code."

"We're peaceful people!"

"What was Cole thinking?"

"ENOUGH!" Lilith shouted. The crowd turned and gaped at her as she stormed down from the podium and stood at the edge of the stage.

"Each and every one of you have casted your name into the drawing. Now… let's pick the boys first shall we?"

"That isn't fair!"

"I don't want my child to participate in these games!"

"It's a future bloodbath waiting to happen!"

Lilith ignored the crowd as she stuck her hand into a glass case filled with pieces of paper the male villagers filled out. She grabbed one and pulled it out and walked back into the center of the stage.

"The male tribute is… Rusl!" Lilith said happily. The crowd turned and stared as Rusl walked up to the stage nervously. A few villagers clapped but some witness a small tear running down his face as Rusl stepped next to Lilith and look back at the crowd.

"Now for the girls!" Lilith said and walked over to the other side of the stage and pulled out a piece of paper. Zelda, Link, Ilia and Zaira grabbed hands and bowed their heads as Lilith unfolded the piece of paper.

"And the female tribute is… Ilia!" Lilith shouted. From a distant a woman's voice pierced the air as she cried. Ilia was only thirteen years old…

"Oh god…" Zaira breathed. Ilia's grasp weakened as she let go of Link and Zelda's hand and headed towards the stage. The crowd was silent as officers of Gerudo was starting to help Ilia up onto the stage. Zelda's mind buzzed. She knew damn well Ilia would never make it for even an hour in those games. Ilia turned and stared at Zelda with a plea of mercy. Zelda's anger boiled inside her from that look and she stepped forward.

"ILIA!" Zelda screamed. Zelda ran forward as the crowd made room for her to get to Ilia. Guards from all over the place rushed to Zelda and pulled her back from the stage.

"Zelda!" Ilia screamed as guards were holding her back.

"SAVE HER! SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN!" People were screaming. Lilith was surprised by the sudden rebel from the Princess but she turned away from the crowd.

"NO! I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!" Zelda screamed. Lilith turned, her eyes darting at the Princess. "I volunteer as tribute in place of Ilia."


	3. Brave

_Zelda's lullaby to Zefa is Puff the Magic Dragon by Peter, Paul and Mary_

_It's Zefa's lullaby theme._

_Chapter 3_

_Brave_

The world was silent as Zelda stepped forward and took her place next to the Lilith. Mouths were gaped open and silent sobs and prayers echo through the wind as Zelda shook hands with Rusl. Lilith beamed brightly as the two tributes showed sportsmanship and hugged each other.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER!" The Queen shouted at Lilith.

"SHE VOLTUNEERED HERSELF! THAT IS THE RULES!" Lilith spat back.

"ZELDA! ZELDA!" Zefa's screamed echoed the square as she rushed forward and hugged her sister.

"No… don't cry Zefa. You have to be brave, Zefa." Zelda said placing her hands on her sister's shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. "Be brave…"

"I… I- Can't- be brave, Zelda."

"Yes you can. Remember when got stuck in the tree when I took you to the forest?" Zelda asked her. Zefa nodded. "Be brave just like that time when you got yourself down." Zelda stood up and looked at the crowd. "I may or may not return to this place… but I promise you I won't be the first to die and I will bring honor to my kingdom." She raised her right hand and took off her glove to show her people the Triforce symbol. At once the villagers raised their hands towards the Triforce.

"_If one is brave then courage is for thee, if one shows intelligence then wisdom is for thee. If one shows power then strength is for thee and together they make one powerful kingdom to protect thee." _The villagers repeated back. Lilith was dumbstruck at the way this kingdom was respecting their tributes. Many of the kingdoms would spat at their faces or declare them unjust and banished them from their kingdom unless they bring home the prize. Ordon… Ordon was making Zelda feel like a victim in these games! A warrior to the kingdom and symbol to the Goddesses! She looked down at Zelda's hand and anger flashed through her eyes. She recognized that symbol in her books she read as a girl. It was a symbol of protection, a symbol of the Goddesses.

"I have one condition." Zelda said turning to look at Lilith. "Link is coming with me to Hyrule Castle to help me train."

"Of course…" Lilith said, the anger bubbling inside of her. It was taking all her might to not kill this little wrench so Lilith clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She'll make her son kill this Ordon Princess cold blooded and a painful one for breaking her rules. "You each can have a few minutes with your family."

Zelda quickly walked over to her family and hugged her parents.

"You shouldn't go…" Her mother cried.

"Someone has to go… I have better odds then Ilia."

"Always keep your eyes open and make allies. The remaining five will be released into Lost Woods to find the triforce so create a group. If anything… never run towards the weapon area if there is one. Blood will be shed the most there and you still have years left on your soul." Her father said holding Zelda's face. Someone tugged on her dress and she looked down to see Zefa.

"Bravery." Zelda said hugging her sister. Zefa's eyes were bright and red as little tears streamed down her face. Zelda pulled hair out of Zefa's face and saw she was carrying her stuffed green dragon. "_Puff, the Magic dragon, lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. Little Princess Zefa loved that rascal Puff,__ And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff."_ Zelda sang softly. Zefa looked at her hugging her dragon tightly, and listening carefully.

" _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea__, __and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee." _They both sang together.

"Alright we better board the train if you want to arrive at the castle in time for training." Lilith hissed as guards pulled Zelda away from her family.

"Zelda wait!" Zefa shouted. Zefa quickly rushed towards her sister. Zelda got down on her knees and looked at her sister.

"Take this." Zefa said and gave her sister a yellow medallion that had a small triangle protected by two arrows pointing at the top of the triangle with three smaller circles surrounding the triangle. "It's a symbol of light and bravery. You need it more than I do." Zelda hugged Zefa before letting go and following Lilith onto the train platform where Link and Ilia were standing.

"Don't die you hear?!" Ilia shouted at her. "If you volunteered for me the least you could do is return home with the Hyrule crown on your head." Zelda laughed and hugged Ilia tightly.

"Thank you." Zelda whispered to her.

"No… thank you for saving my life." Ilia replied back softly. They let go of each other and Ilia hugged Link and the two of them boarded the train with Lilith right behind them. The train was covered in red and gold colors matching the Gerudo climate. It was warm inside and the seats were comfortable to sit on. Zelda looked out the window to see everyone raising their hands at her again to salute her as the train whistled and started to leave the station. Zefa waved slowly from the platform standing next to her parents and older sister.

Puff…


	4. Train

_Chapter 4_

_Train_

"It takes about a day's travel to Hyrule so make yourselves at home." Lilith said sitting in a red and orange loveseat.

"Are we the last kingdom to send tributes?" Rusl asked looking at the food table covered in deserts, fruits and nuts.

"Those are for you all to snack on and yes you are which is why training starts in two days. You'll train for four days then we'll introduce you to the Hylians and someone will win by next week."

"What are the rules?" Zelda heard herself ask.

"Well the games take place in area inside the Lost Woods but each tribute is allowed to bring at the most two weapons of their choice. Game keepers will put many more weapons inside the arena but this area is only at least two miles wide so really there are no rules. Just kill and survive."

"Can we make groups?"

"Well yes… but why would that help? You'll be killing everyone as soon as find the Triforce." Lilith asked looking at her nails.

"How about some advice?" Rusl asked sitting back down with a plate full of cakes and nuts.

"Hm… don't die." Lilith said.

"Thanks for the advice." Zelda muttered and got up from her chair walking to the door to what look like a bedroom.

"That is your room." Lilith said as she started filing her nails. Zelda pushed open the door and closed it behind her looking around the place. It was small but livable for the night since it would only take until tomorrow morning for them to reach Hyrule. Zelda looked at the small ticking clock on the wall. It was only a little bit past noon and her stomach grumbled. She ignored her stomach and flopped onto her bed breathing in the Gerudo smoke that stuck to the sheets. It smelled of molten lava but she could smell a hint of fire berries and dragon nuts as she stuffed her face into her pillow. She was leaving behind Zefa, her family, Ilia and the whole kingdom to play Lilith's stupid game of who will be the next ruler of Hyrule. Why couldn't they draw sticks… or let Cole become king? It made no sense to Zelda as to why even Lilith was involved in this when she wasn't even a part of Hyrule. The door opened and closed behind her and someone sat on her bed.

"You know… that was some brave thing you did there." Link said looking out the window.

"I did it to protect Ilia." Zelda said into her pillow.

"You surprised Lilith did you know that? She was expecting two easy tributes to kill and you stepped in. Now her son has compotation."

"She has a son…?" Zelda asked sitting upright and Link handed her a plate that had a sandwich, an apple and nuts.

"Yeah… his name is Bryce but he looks nothing like his mother. He must've taken after his father I guess."

"Link… I don't think I can make it through the games…"

"Sure you can! You have the best archery skills I know and you know how to hunt. Just hide in the trees and shoot people below."

"That's the problem… I can kill a animal but another person…?"

"Pretend it's an animal… I really can't give you advice on that…"

"If you could… Would you switch places with Rusl?"

"I would love to… but what would your dad say?"

"My dad would want you to protect me."

"Hey…" Link said grabbing Zelda and hugging her. "I'll protect you until the day I die. A swordsman promise. Now what did Zefa give you?" Zelda took out the medallion and handed it to Link. "Hey… this is a sage medallion. It's supposed to bring the carrier protection and good luck. If you find all six medallions it opens something… Ilia's dad didn't know what but he remembers a kid carrying the forest medallion." Zelda looked at the medallion and flipped it over to see the triforce symbol on the other side.

"How did Zefa get a hold of this?" Zelda asked herself.

"Maybe she found it or someone gave it to her. They're passed down from families sometimes since the Sages haven't been seen in years." The door opened and Rusl stood there.

"Lilith is asking for you two to return so we can talk about what we're going to wear for the parade." Rusl said.

Zelda walked back into her room after dinner and looked out the window as they were close to the Great Sea. The sea sparkled from the moon's light as it bounced on the waves. Only twelve more hours until they would arrive into Hyrule and Zelda still hasn't given a thought about her death wish she was going to ask the Goddesses for when she was dying from a wound some stranger would give her. Something banged into the window and Zelda opened the window and looked out. The wind whipped her hair and she squinted her eyes from the dust the train was giving off.

"Must've been a rock." Zelda said to herself but left the window open and walked over to the small vanity and found a brush and started to brush her hair.

"_La Lala lalala lala la lala lala lalala." _Zelda sang. A soft flutter of wings were heard and a whistle repeated her song back to her. Zelda turned and saw a small pink little monster sitting near the window. The thing smiled at her, little white teeth overlapped each other in his mouth.

"Hm… you must be a… Sea Fairy huh?" Zelda said putting her brush down and holding out her hand to him. The fairy jumped into her palm and repeated her melody in a soft baby whistle. "Do you have a name?" The fairy shook his head and hugged his pink wings around him. His eyes grew big and sad as he looked up at Zelda. "Aw poor thing… you must've just been born and lost your mother. Alright from now on I'll take care of you." The fairy smiled. "I'll call you…" The fairy jumped onto the bed and started looking at Zelda's outfit for tomorrow and her tiara she put on the bed. He started to nibble on Zefa's medallion and Zelda's laugh echoed the room. "I'll call you Leech since you like to bite and leeches bite everything in sight." Zelda said patting the fairy's head with her pinky finger. She took her clothes and tiara and set them on the vanity chair and got into bed after getting Leech a small piece of fabric as a blanket and something as a pillow and look at Zefa's gift.

"You know… my sister is mysterious in many ways, Leech. She has this stuff dragon she calls Puff and demanded to make a lullaby for him. She loves that lullaby more than anything but… who will sing it to her?" Zelda asked looking up at the ceiling above her.

" _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea __and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.__Little Princess Zefa loved that rascal Puff,__and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff." _Zelda sang softly. Leech listened attentively as Zelda sang Puff's lullaby. _"__Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sails,__Zefa kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail.__Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,__Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. __Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea __and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee." _Zelda sang before falling asleep and dropped the coin onto her lap. Leech yawned and whistled Puff's lullaby before covering himself with the fabric and dozed off dreaming of Puff.


	5. Hyrule

Chapter 5

_Hyrule_

"Fifteen minutes away from the castle! Alright everyone get everything together and what is that Zelda?!" Lilith screamed pointing at Leech who was sipping soup from a straw.

"Leech. He flew in through the window last night and I want to keep him." Zelda said not looking up from a book. Link snickered and gave Leech a bit of a cookie. The two of them became friends quickly when Leech showed Link his baby eyes and smile. "Oh come on Lilith, look at how cute he is!" Link said and Leech smiled at the Queen.

"His name is Leech?" Rusl asked looking at Leech.

"Yeah be careful he likes to bite." Zelda said tossing the book onto the couch and looked out the window. From a distant they could see the top of the castle in the clouds.

"Now when we arrive smile and wave and say hello to everyone. They are dying to see you." Lilith said.

"Wish some could actually drop dead from excitement." Link snickered. Leech grinned and rubbed his face into a napkin before taking a spot on Link's shoulder. Zelda went back to her room and straightened it up even though she highly doubt she would return to it after this. She picked up Zefa's gift and stuffed it into her pocket before sitting on her bed. Zefa…

The trees would always whistle when the wind blew in. Mama said the trees whistle your lullaby when you walked past them. Every day during the Wind Festival I would always hear my lullaby from the trees.

"Zefa what are you doing up there?" Zelda asked me whenever she found me sitting on a branch on the highest tree in the forest.

"I'm listening to my lullaby! Mama said if I listened hard enough I can hear the trees singing it!"

"The only thing you'll be hearing is your bones crunching when you fall off that tree now get down from there!"

"No!"

"Zefa!"

"NO!"

Zelda would always huff when I was too stubborn to make an agreement on something. She would stand there before giving up and actually join me on the branch and we would both hear our lullabies. One day when I brought Puff, Zelda created words for my lullaby and sang it with the wind.

"You think one day Hyrule is going to go back to the way it was?" I would always ask Zelda.

"Only the Goddesses can predict that now." Zelda would always reply.

"Welcome to Hyrule!" A man said bowing before Zelda and opening the doors to the dining room where a few older looking men and women sat staring at Zelda as she entered with Link and Rusl in tow. They arrived safely behind the castle using a secret entrance to avoid protesters or worse villagers out looking to kill the last arriving tributes. The castle was huge compared to the one Zelda lived at back at home. Paintings of all three Goddesses and past rulers hung on the walls and guards stood everywhere in front of doors and windows to protect tributes from the villagers below.

A man in a small green suit who had a huge head and small beady eyes got up from his chair and the others followed as Zelda walked over to the table.

"The only royal blood who sacrificed herself to save a friend… Such bravery you have." The little man said. Zelda took a seat next to him as Link and Rusl found empty seats to sit in. "I'm Chancellor Cole, ruler of Hyrule until the end of the games but I must say… you seem to have more courage and strength then I do, Zelda." Cole said as he grabbed the salad bowl.

"How did you find out about Ilia?" Zelda asked him grabbing a piece of bread.

"A little bird told me." Cole smiled and nodded his head to where a dark skinned man wearing a bandana on his head was sitting.

"Alfonzo!" Zelda said looking surprised.

"I arrived here quicker than you since the royal highness hates traveling in the woods. If you took the shortcut through the woods you would've arrived quicker." Alfonzo said raising his goblet to her.

"But… What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of the gamekeepers. Cole here is Master gamekeeper."

"Alright let's not get too carried away or we'll spill information. Since you arrived late we'll have to explain the rules again. You'll be staying in the suite closest to the King's suite. You must be up at six and be in bed by ten at night no exceptions. From now on you cannot speak with anyone besides any of the tributes, the gamekeepers, your trainer or Lilith. If we find you conversing with villagers or anyone who is not involved in the games you will be disqualified and sent to trial where a judge will determine your fate. Now… eat up before I introduce you to your trainers!" Cole explained and the group ate and asked Zelda questions about what she felt like after she choose to take Ilia's place.

"There is only one twelve year old in the games… He's from a hidden kingdom in the woods somewhere but that boy can run." Cole said getting up and adjusting his tiny green hat on his head.

They followed Cole outside where a dozen of other tributes were already training by throwing knives or learning how to fight.

"Impa! Ralph! Your tributes are here!" Cole shouted and two trainers turned and smiled as they walked towards Zelda and Rusl. The girl held out her hand to Zelda, her long silver hair tied back but blowing softly in the wind behind her. "I'm Impa your trainer." The other wore a blue hat, his hair messy and unorganized slapped Rusl on the back. "I'm Ralph, nice to meet ya."

"Now do listen to what they have to say." Cole said placing his hands behind his back. He stood on his toes next to Zelda. "I pray that you win the games, Princess Zelda. Din has told me much about you but you are closer to Nayru I see." Cole walked away like he said nothing and left the training area as few tributes stared at the little green man leave the arena.


	6. Gerudo Prince

Chapter 6

The Gerudo Prince

Zelda was three days into training and she was hardly making any progress except for the fact that her archery was excellent and her hunting skills were beating the rest. She practiced with Rusl every so often but Impa liked practicing in the arena where Alfonzo can overlook their practice and give Zelda a good score. Zelda was lacking in hand coronation and her attitude but then again… the animals talked back or put up a fight against her.

"Focus, Zelda! Keep your eyes on the sword at all costs or they'll have your head!" Impa growled as she tried teaching Zelda how to handle a sword. Sure she was quick with a bow but arrows run out and a sword is her last option. "Keep your eyes on the sword and never glance away." Impa muttered dropping her weapon.

"I'm better with just hiding out in a tree and shooting them from above!" Zelda shouted dropping her sword.

"What happens when you get hungry or thirsty? Not all trees provide sap and knowing you, you won't hide in a sap tree."

"Practice is over ladies!" The leader of the Hyrule guards shouted. His name as Zelda remembered was Russell and he was short temper, loud and difficult to work with but as far as she was concerned, Zelda only paid attention to Impa and Ralph.

"Training Bryce today?" Impa asked. Russell nodded. "That boy was watching other tributes all day learning their strengths and weaknesses."

"Is that even allowed?!" Zelda said angrily. She looked over at the approaching figure that had his hood up, blocking his face from the sun. Sure, she's heard all about Bryce. He was the prince of Gerudo and Lilith's son but she's never actually seen him before. Whenever meals were served most tributes would just eat in their rooms to avoid making friendships or worse… fall in love. Zelda shuddered worrying about the two tributes she saw the other day kissing behind a tree who were from different kingdoms.

"Bryce! This here is Impa and the Ordon tribute, Princess Zelda." Russell said patting Bryce's back. Bryce made no movement towards either of them and stood there next to Russell, his face covered.

"Well… we better grab something to eat and study Zelda." Impa said pushing Zelda towards the double doors. Once they got inside Zelda walked up the stairs and looked out the window that overlooked the arena where Bryce was practicing in. Impa noticed Zelda watching them and jester her towards a small balcony that was shaded and cool.

"Alright before we begin you must know that only five survive the battle and then they're released into the woods to find the triforce." Russell explained to Bryce. Bryce's back was towards Zelda and he took off his cloak and threw it over a rock, his black hair slightly messy.

"That Bryce boy… He seems dangerous." Impa whispered to Zelda.

"I heard he could throw fire and he's quick with a sword. Some say he even beats Russell and some duels." Zelda replied. She watched the two of them duel quickly, Russell losing the first few but then sending Bryce heavy blows which gave him a nasty cut on his cheek. Bryce turned and Zelda gasped. His face was nothing like Lilith's but more pale. His eyes a deep hazel that added a small touch of red in his cheeks but the gash on his right cheek truly made him look like a god like warrior. He was indeed the most handsome boy Zelda ever laid eyes on. He looked up and noticed Impa and Zelda watching him and gave a small smirk.

"Alright Zelda now is the time to take everything I taught you and use it to impress the gamekeepers! Since you arrived last, you and Rusl will go last so go out with a bang." Impa said fixing Zelda's bow as they sat there facing Ralph and Rusl waiting for their turn.

"Princess Zelda." The caller shouted out. Zelda stood up and looked over at Rusl.

"Don't screw this up. Remember this is for your survival score so the crowds will send in enough money for you and you'll get the best weapon possible." Zelda warned him.

"_The higher your survival score is the more money the Hylians will send in and you'll be able to buy the best weapon possible to take with you to the battlefield._" She remember Cole telling her after dinner one night when she was in the library studying plants that were edible.

"Welcome, Zelda!" She heard Cole shout happily as she walked into the arena. In the balconies above the arena stood crowds of people who must've spent their life fortunes to see who was the best tribute watch hungrily but the middle balcony had the gamekeepers from each kingdom. Almost fifty of them sat with bored looks and slightly annoyed faces at the jittery crowds around as Zelda walked in. She was wearing her hunter's outfit that Alfonzo brought back from Ordon for her. She retied her boots and stood waiting for the okay motion from Cole.

"What is your choice of weapon?" One of the gamekeepers asked her.

"A bow and arrow, sir." Zelda shouted, the crowd buzzed. She grabbed the bow that was seated on its cradle and a few arrows which she dropped onto the grass next to her. The target was all the way at the other side of the arena which suited her just fine. She took a few steps back and aimed the arrow at the target. The crowd was silent as she let go of the arrow and screamed with delight as it hit the middle of the target.

"Oh come on now. That Bryce boy flung a sword from that distance and made the target break in half. She's isn't worth a damn cent of mine." She heard one of the crowd members shout. It was coming from the balcony near the left. Her anger bubbled inside and she aimed another arrow at the target again.

"She's going to shoot again?! Boring! Give her a five!" Zelda quickly turned and shot the arrow into the brick wall centimeters from the man's skull. The crowd was silent, mouths open wide. The gamekeepers stood to get a better look of where the arrow was stuck and Cole stood up clapping his hands.

"Thanks for your support, now… Give my friend the same respect you gave your beloved Gerudo Prince." Zelda said to the frighten man. She tossed the bow on the ground and walked back into the castle, avoiding the crowds of tributes anger words to her. "They're all bastards but I'm not afraid." Zelda whispered and walked into her room, slamming the door.

"I can't believe you pulled off that trick! You could've killed that man and not only will they have your head for that but your kingdom will go to shame! You're damn lucky that the Chancellor is hoping for you to win." Impa yelled at Zelda as she paced back and forth in front of Rusl, Ralph and Zelda.

"It's not that big of a deal, Impa. I think she put on a pretty damn good show. The crowd was screaming after Rusl left and they cheered 'Ordon'! She just gave herself bonus points for more money." Ralph said.

"The gamekeepers will give her a low survival score because of her attitude and her lack of keeping her anger in!" Impa shouted.

"Look… If you were out there and being judge against that snobby bastard you would fire an arrow at the guy who's saying it too." Zelda replied.

"No I won't! I would keep my mouth shut and find another way to please the crowd not give them heart attacks or fears of being shot!"

"You know lately these games are boring me… When do we find out our results?" Rusl asked as he carved his hunting knife.

"In awhile when Cole announces to the whole crowd out there. You better get a better score than that boy from Gerudo or I'll never hear the end of it from Russell." Impa complained.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE SCORES HAVE BEEN COUNTED AND OUR TRIBUTES ARE JUDGE NOW IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THEY'RE SURVIVAL SCORES!" Cole's voice rang throughout the kingdom. Cheers from below turned the setting into a thunderous applause as The gamekeepers stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the whole Hyrule kingdom. The crowds waved different flags that represented each kingdom. Zelda stepped out and stood with the rest of the tributes who were standing or sitting in the grass, the golden gates keeping them from running to save their lives.

"I would ask that each tribute from each kingdom I call can please step forward onto the podium below the balcony as we give you your scores. Now remember: Each tribute is scored by strength, bravery, and how they proved to us who they really were yesterday. The score goes by one to ten. Ten is being the highest and most respectable who has huge chances of survival." Cole announced.

"Zelda!" Someone hissed. Zelda turned and saw Link appear and sit down next to her in the grass. "Impa is banging her head against a wall demanding to know why you ruined her life goals and chances of becoming head of the royal guards."

"Shh." Zelda whispered as Cole announced the first kingdom and two skinny teenagers stood up and walked onto the podium. The girl received a four while the boy was given a six and the two of them quickly got off and headed back into the castle. The ceremony went on for what seemed like hours before someone looked interesting to Zelda.

"Minish kingdom!" Cole announced. Two teens stood up and walked onto the podium. The boy had his face covered like Bryce did in the arena.

"Fatine Glitter, seven! Vaati, eight!" Cole shouted. The crowd cheered and Vaati raised his head a little so Zelda could see red markings underneath his eyes. They stepped off the podium, only a few kingdoms were left including Gerudo kingdom.

"Twilight kingdom!" One girl stepped forward onto the podium, her orange hair covering her face. She received a seven and quickly she walked out as people whistled at her. It was ten minutes when the only people were left were Bryce, Zelda and Rusl.

"Why didn't a girl come from Gerudo?" Link asked.

"Girls… are sacred to the Goddesses. We respect that and make sure none are cut down in bloodshed during these games." Bryce replied standing up as Gerudo kingdom was called.

"Yet they want everyone else to send one girl to fight. How typical of a prissy ass kingdom to pull an ass move like that on everyone." Link muttered.

"Prince Bryce, nine!" The crowd cheered louder than ever as people waved the Gerudo flag and chanted Bryce's name.

"And finally… Ordon kingdom!" Cole shouted. Zelda took a deep breath and stood up gathering all her strength to walk across the podium and face the crowd who stood there watching her every move.

"Rusl, seven!" Cole announced. The crowd cheered and Rusl waved his arms, his smile glittering.

"Princess Zelda…" The crowd was silent and Zelda could hear her own heart thump. _Thump thump thump thump._ "Receiving the highest score, Princess Zelda, Ten!" She couldn't make out the rest of what Cole said because the crowds were hysterical.

"ZELDA! ZELDA!" The crowds chanted. She could see by the gate a few kids clapping and cheering waving Ordon flags. A girl was waving madly and jumping up and down. A girl… who looked just like Zelda.

"ZEFA!" Zelda screamed and ran off of the podium towards the gate. Zefa squeezed through the gate and ran towards her sister.

"Zelda!" Zefa cried as her sister grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Zelda sobbed hugging her sister, the crowd cheering. "Zelda I saw you yesterday! You scared that man!" Zelda laughed.

"I did it to make sure he was afraid of me." Zelda said touching her sister's nose.

"Is Bryce afraid of you?" Zefa asked.

"He better be now. I just won the best score out of everyone." Zelda whispered.

"Link!" Zefa cried as Link hugged both girls, crying.

"Link you're crushing me." Zefa coughed.

"Zelda! How many times are you going to break the rules?!" Impa screamed rushing towards them angrily.

"Oh Impa relax! Let the poor girl say hello to her sister." Cole said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"How did that girl receive a higher score than my own son! HE THREW A SWORD INTO A TARGET FROM ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD AND IT WAS A BULLSEYE!" Lilith screamed as she shoved aside gamekeepers and stared at Zelda. "You… You… You ruined the Gerudo name! How dare you brainwash the gamekeepers with your petty tricks and attitude!"

"Hey leave Zelda alone!" Zefa shouted.

"And you! How dare you run into the courtyard! You should've been taken away and hung immediately for the disturbance you caused!"

"If you even lay a finger on her I'll have your head." Zelda warned grabbing her sister.

"Is that a threat, Zelda?"

"You tell me. Do I have enough courage to cut off your head? I did by fact almost kill a spectator that was a fan of your son so I think I have enough courage to take you down too." Zelda warned looking at Lilith straight in the eye before picking up Zefa and walking away from the Queen.

"That bitch is going to regret this… She's going to regret ever making a threat to me or my family." Lilith said to Cole before storming off into the castle, the doors slamming behind her.

"Well… These games will be more interesting than I thought…" Cole said grinning and doing a jig as he waved at the crowds that were leaving the gates slowly.

"Zelda… That boy Bryce… He was clapping for you when they announced your score." Zefa said before yawning. Zelda put her in her bed before grabbing the medallion she gave her a few days ago.

"Where did you get this, Zefa?" Zelda asked.

"A stranger gave it to me… He said you would need it when the time comes and I would know when. I kept it in my pocket until that time came and it did!" Zefa said happily as Zelda covered her in blankets. Zefa fell asleep peacefully as Zelda and Link left quietly. Zelda quickly walked down the quiet halls into the throne room where Cole was pacing back and forth reading papers that were most likely talking about the games.

"Cole!" Zelda said. Cole turned and took off his glasses. "Zelda! You're supposed to be asleep. What's the matter?"

"My sister gave me this before I left Ordon. What exactly is it?" Zelda gave him the medallion and stood there as he looked at it carefully.

"This… This is one of the six medallions that our guardians possess. Sadly they left Hyrule long ago after it split into many kingdoms but… from what my dad says… if you find all six medallions the guardians will return and reunite Hyrule but it's just a silly legend."

"Do you know anyone who might have the missing ones?"

"Actually I know one! He keeps it in his pocket all the time for good luck."

"Please Cole… Can I speak to him?"

"Well you already are, Princess!" Cole said and took out an orange medallion. It had two small teardrop like shapes circling each other.

"The Spirit medallion!" Link said as Cole gave it to Zelda. "That's one of the greatest ones and rarest ones to find! Only few people have seen the guardian who kept it and after she left… they said her medallion was destroyed."

"My father was in Gerudo on a important trip many years ago when he stumbled upon it. On his deathbed he told me this is one of the six keys that will bring back the old Hyrule. A hero will walk into my life, he said, and will be given a task to reunite Hyrule using these medallions. I think… I think you're that hero, Zelda." Cole explained. Link stiffened for a moment before leaving the throne room quickly.

"Link!"

Link took the stairs two at a time and opened the double doors to the arena where Russell and Impa were battling even though it was too hard to see with very little light.

"Oh! It's Zelda's little friend, Link." Russell said dropping his weapon.

"Link is Zelda alright?" Impa asked also dropping her weapon as well.

"I need you two to train me." Link said quickly ignoring Impa's question.

"Train?"

"Rusl won't survive those games even for a few minutes. Zelda has a much better chance then he does but Cole is giving her a really dangerous task to work on while she's on that battlefield."

"Wasn't he saying something like he had something Zelda would need but she had to find the others?" Russell asked Impa. "Yeah… he had some sort of key that'll open a huge door to someplace." Impa replied.

"Guys! He's asking her to bring back the old Hyrule using the six medallions! We only have two so I need to protect her! We all know everyone wants her dead because she got the highest score and Cole is favoring her to win."

"We know! Link… We can't just sneak you in there… Lilith will have our heads if we try."

"Russell, make it happen. Now…" Link said and grabbed a sword from one of the stands and pointed it at the two of them. "Train me."


	7. Parade and Countdown

_Chapter 7_

_Parade _

"Alright Zelda dear, you're all set!" The seamstress said and Zelda looked in the mirror. Her gown was pure white with a blue strip on the bottom of the gown. Her top contained a small mini part of the dress that was pink and embedded with gold armor and a gold necklace. The pink fabric traveled down the front of her dress until it reached her knees. The bottom contained the triforce and a gold line around the outer part which the seamstress said would match the dress beautifully. Finally Impa gave her gold armor cuffs that had the triforce crescent on it.

"Zelda!" Someone shouted as Zelda and Rusl were getting on the gold carriage they were going to stand in as thousands of people cheered for them. Zelda turned and saw Zefa running at her. "Take this, sister!" Zefa handed her the tiara her mother used to wear when Zelda was a little girl. It was gold with a single blue stone in the middle and wrapped around her head like vines shooting designs that made Zelda think was the most beautiful tiara in the world.

"I can't Zefa…"

"No you have to!" Zefa said and crossed her arms. Zelda laughed and took the tiara from her sister.

"Princess you forgot your cloak!" Impa said and put on the white matching cloak on Zelda. The horses neighed as the Hyrule anthem played and the carriages in front of them started moving slowly out of the castle into the roaring crowds of people. When Zelda's carriage moved out the crowds went insane as they waved Ordon flags and cheered on their names.

"What's going on?" Zelda whispered to Rusl.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Rusl laughed back. Zelda turned and saw that behind her the carriage sparkled and gleamed the triforce symbol with the six symbols of the medallions around it. Her dress was lighting up gold from the triforce and made her look like a pure goddess.

"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" The crowd chanted.

"That damn Impa did this." Zelda laughed and raised her hands, waving at the people. The carriages turned through the city as almost millions of people were trampling each other to see the Ordon tributes look like beauties of nature as the triforce shined down on them. Once they reached the edge of the forest where the games were taking place they stopped in front of a smaller castle than Hyrule where Cole was standing on the balcony above.

"Welcome to the games, tributes and my look at all the outfits you all are wearing!" Cole said happily as the crowds behind them cheered. "Now before we allow you to enter there are rules you must listen to carefully. Each tribute is allowed to bring in one weapon to carry into the arena. Other weapons will be provided by the river front. Magicians… you cannot bring in extra boasts to help you gain power in your spells. Also, you may create truces with anyone but remember only five can survive so choose wisely."

"If you are not a sorcerer you cannot bring in magical objects. Objects will be checked before entering the arena. Once you enter the arena it's fair game but if we see any cannibalism you will be killed immediately." Lilith added to Cole's rules. Cole looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm pretty sure we all won't eat each other."

"It's precaution. They do it at the Gerudo Games all the time. Food is scarce here unless if your trainers bought food with the money sponsors gave you." Lilith replied before looking out at the crowds that were standing there listening. The gates to the castle opened and tributes walked in by kingdoms to separate rooms. Zelda walked into a small room with one single window and sitting in a chair was tiny Zefa wearing a dress matching Zelda's and Impa standing next to her holding a pile of clothes.

"Alright here are your clothes that Ralph picked out. He said both tributes have to match so we decided gold and black since those are your colors." Impa said handing the clothes to Zelda. Zelda looked at them before putting them on. Her shirt had gold sleeves and the lower half was gold as well while the rest was black. Her pants were black and her boots too were black as well with gold lacings. Zelda sat in the chair while Impa braided her hair and she looked out the window seeing the crowds cheer as the families of the tributes were gathering in line to get seats to watch their own sons and daughters die within minutes. Many were crying while others were waving flags or holding looks of anger as Lilith was explaining the process of how this was going to work. From what Cole said, the three Gerudo witches Lilith brought with, created a special spell that would allow small stages where families could sit or stand on that would float over the arena so they could have the best view possible. To the families it was the best to see they're kids fight to the death but to others… it was pure torture. Zelda knew about thirty tributes judging by the scores they received and how they trained in the arena that they wouldn't last an hour in the blood bath.

"Ten minutes everyone!" Someone shouted from down the hallway.

"Ready?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded as she quickly tucked the medallions into her pocket.

"Zelda wait!" Zefa said and took out a silver chain and grabbed the light medallion from Zelda's pocket. She slipped the chain through a small hole at the top of the medallion and handed it back to her.

"Wear it around your neck for good luck." Zefa whispered. Zelda smiled meekly and put it on before throwing on the gold armor cuffs and her tiara. _I'm either dying with this on or becoming a hero and make this a valuable symbol of myself._

"They say you were Zelda the Princess of Hope. Mama said she was really proud of you to do so well during training and that you were the most beautiful tribute in the parade." Zefa said grabbing Zelda's hand as they walked down the hallway to a silver stoned room with nothing on the walls or floors but ahead was a golden door.

"Zelda from Ordon." Impa said to the guard.

"Your room is straight back. No one else besides tributes and trainers are allowed from this point on."

"No please let her stay. She's her little sister." Impa said as the guard looked down and stared at Zefa. A small smile crept up on his face as he opened the door and let her in. They opened the door all the way in the back and saw Rusl and Ralph standing there before two wooden podiums with green tree branches attached to them as they moved up into two separate holes in the ceiling.

"We're right underneath the arena where you're going to fight." Ralph said handing Rusl a sword.

"I'll protect you." Zelda promised Rusl.

"No Princess… I'll protect you. Cole gave you a job and we need you to live." Rusl said quickly.

"Two minutes!" The same voice said in the hall. Rusl stood on the podium and it burst into life as it started moving him up.

"Good luck!" Ralph said waving at him. Someone knocked on the door and Russell walked in carrying something wrapped in paper.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Bryce?" Ralph asked before leaving them and walking out of the room.

"He already left. I'm glad you didn't leave yet. This is for you." Russell said handing Zelda what was in his hands.

"What?! You can't just give her a weapon!" Impa said.

"Impa! You don't understand! This is something my own tribute turned down because he knows this is for Zelda."

"Alright Link you got this right?" Ralph asked him as Link threw on a black cloak over his face. Ralph handed him his own sword. "I've been using that sword for years… bring it back okay?"

"I promise." Link said stepping on the platform.

"Wait!" Ralph said taking something out of his pocket. He tossed it to Link and grinned.

"Sixty seconds!"

"I love you sister." Zefa said hugging Zelda. Zelda let her go and unwrapped the package. She pulled out a sword with a purple handle with the triforce crest on it.

"The master sword?" Zelda asked.

"Only the greatest of heroes can use it. Bryce said you have a better chance of using it." Russell said.

"Twenty seconds!"

Zelda stepped on the platform and it slowly raised up.

"ZELDA!" Zefa screamed.

"Do not die you hear?!" Impa shouted over Zefa's screams.

_10…_

Zelda was blinded by light as the platform took her up to the forest. Around her other tributes were standing on the platforms searching for their first kill victims. Zelda saw Rusl standing next to her his hood over his face.

_9…_

Zelda looked over and saw Bryce. He looked over at her and pointed towards the forest and nodded.

_8…_

Next to Bryce was the boy with the red symbols under his eyes. He was looking forward his head bent.

_7…_

_6…_

_Thump th thump th thump_

_5…_

"Link… Zefa… Mom… Dad… Ilia… Impa… Ralph… Cole… Be brave."

_4…_

"Be brave… Be brave…" The medallion on her neck felt like a brush, a hand touching her heart… comfort… a Goddess touch

_3…_

She pulled up her hood and drew out her sword clutching it in her left hand.

_2…_

Be brave…

_1…_

_Thump th th th thump th th th thump thump thump thump thump _


	8. The Dead and Dying

_Chapter 8_

_The Dead and Dying  
_

She could only run as the screaming began. The boy from a small island kingdom was the first to die when the girl next to him sliced his throat. She too fell after arrow ripped through her body and into a nearby tree. Tributes were falling all over the place and Zelda couldn't run straight. She knew of a few teams already made that plotted to hunt her down when they had a chance to breathe so her only chance to run was now.

"Zelda!" Someone shouted. Zelda turned and saw someone standing over Rusl, their sword high above their head ready to pierce Rusl. Without even thinking she threw her sword at the tribute where it pierced him through his back. Blood sprayed Rusl's face and the tribute fell onto another fallen victim. Green sparks flew out from his body and made a spark in the sky as more sparks gathered around it.

"Let's go!" Rusl said pulling out Zelda's sword and handing it back to her.

"Hey I see her!" Someone screamed. Rusl and Zelda ran for the thick trees as footsteps behind them gathered. Arrows started flying from behind and hit trees all around them. They ran faster and turned in all directions until they lost track of where they were going and ended up back on the battlefield where at least fifty bodies were there motionless and covered in crimson. Rusl screamed in pain and fell to the ground. An arrow was stuck in his lower back and Zelda looked up to see a smaller kid shell shocked from the horror all around him. The tribute who shot the arrow turned and pointed his bow at Zelda who ducked from another arrow. Looking around she saw a throwing knife and quickly picked it up. Using Impa's trick she threw it at the madman and hit him squarely in the heart.

"Zelda…" Rusl whispered. The little boy ran forward not even carrying a weapon of his choice and sat next to Rusl.

"Save yourself boy. You'll never survive if you stay in this area." Rusl told him.

"No!" The boy said and crossed his arms. Rusl coughed, blood trailing down his lips.

"Are you stupid or something?! Get out of here!"

"I can't… They killed my mommy and daddy." The boy said. Zelda looked over at him, her jaw dropped. Rusl grabbed onto her arm.

"They're coming…" Rusl said before coughing up more blood.

"I'm not going to leave you." Zelda said wiping the sweat off of Rusl's face.

"No you have to. I'm going to die anyway. Take blondie and run and find those medallions. Link was right… I had no chance."

"Hey! I found her again!" Someone shouted not too far away.

"GO!" Rusl shouted shoving Zelda's hand away and sat there breathing heavily. Tributes were appearing from the trees carrying swords, arrows and other weapons and Zelda quickly grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him as she ran back into the forest, leaving Rusl to die. Rusl… Zelda blinked away the tears. He was a lonely boy in the village who was in love with Ilia even though he was nineteen years old and she was much younger. He was always by himself in school and lived with his dad until one day his dad packed up and left him by himself. Now... he was in the hands of the Goddesses and for Zelda was jealous of his departure.

* * *

"I see a cave!" The little boy said and pointed at a hill near the river. Zelda picked him up and trudge through the shallow river before reaching the hill. It was on a small island in the middle of the river that was surrounded by small trees and the tune of birds. The hill was covered in grass on one side and on the other sharp rocks that could kill anyone if stabbed with. She set the boy down at the mouth of the cave while she explored the inside.

"Are they still out there?" Zelda asked him.

"No… We might've lost them awhile ago." The boy said sitting down on a rock looking out for other tributes. Zelda only found a dead end to the cave and kick a rock as a response. She was getting sick of these gamekeepers games. How much longer until five tributes would be left and she could just take the little kid and take him home before she went out looking for the other medallions? She thought of Zefa and how the little boy reminded her of her little sister so much. He was stubborn just like Zefa and had the same look of innocence on his face like her. Zelda was getting mad. She picked up her bow and remaining arrows she found and gave them to the boy.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked.

"Fatino."

"I promise you won't die like my friend you got it?" Zelda said.

"Are we all going to die?" Fatino asked.

"No… No I'll make sure that doesn't happen at all." Zelda said. The wind picked up and she looked out and saw a few tributes carrying bows and arrows running towards the river. A hooded tribute was already there drinking water when a tribute approached him and pointed a sword at him. When Zelda blinked the standing tribute fell to the ground, blood seeping through all his clothes, his sword stuck through his back. Zelda grabbed Fatino and hid inside the cave.

"He'll kill us before we know it… We'll be stabbed with our own weapons." Fatino said before crying silently. Zelda covered his mouth to keep his muffles as silent as possible just in case the tribute also had super hearing. They stay hidden behind a rock most of the day and when Zelda saw the sun's last rays shining through the cave she told Fatino to stay inside the cave and she left taking the bow and arrow. This was the first time in a long time since Zelda was able to hunt for food. She looked up at the skies and saw the green sparks died down and one only appeared maybe ten seconds apart until they stopped completely. Zelda walked back to where she left Rusl but all the bodies were gone. She heard a twig snap and turned pointing the bow and an arrow and noticed a tribute was watching her She couldn't see his or her face due to the little sunlight they had left. Zelda kept her weapon raised for fear that he or she was the mysterious killer tribute by the river.

"Who are you?" Zelda shouted at the tribute. The tribute quickly ran back into the forest and out of sight as Zelda shook her head and started to hunt. When she came back to the cave she brought Fatino and herself one squirrel each and a few berries to celebrate their survival of the first day. They made a small fire inside the cave to cook the squirrels and quickly blew it out to give tributes notice that people were hiding in the cave.

"To Rusl." Fatino said lifting one of his berries. Zelda looked at him and slowly rose one of her own berries and ate it. The two of them fell asleep on the rocky ground and awoke to someone screaming outside.

"Zelda…" Fatino whispered grabbing her arm. Zelda slowly walked out and saw the hooded tribute again by the river and another dead tribute at his side, this time seeping green liquid and blood. Zelda walked back into the cave her face telling Fatino all he needed to know. Just then she smelt something burning like leaves and trees. Fatino's face turned pale white and Zelda slowly turned and saw the fireballs raining across the sky.

* * *

The cave was no longer safe after they came too close to become burnt tributes so Zelda and Fatino ran for their lives into the darkest parts of the woods. Fatino carried Zelda's bow and weapon as she held onto the sword for dear life. The fire was still raining and she was cursing up a storm when she fell too many times because of the mossy grounds. Twice a fireball merely missed them by inches.

"Stay here you got it?" Zelda told Fatino. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me, Zelda!"

"I have to see the sparks in the skies. They're supposed to start releasing purple sparks when twenty tributes are left." Zelda told him. He still didn't let go. "Look Fatino I know you're scared for your life but please I'll be back in two minutes at the latest. Here…" Zelda lifted a large leaf the size of Fatino and told him to hide in the hole of the trunk and cover it with the leaf and no one will find him. After he was out of view Zelda ran towards the light and looked up and saw one purple spark in the air lingering. _The fire must've killed dozens. _She heard a girl's scream and another purple spark burst into the air. Two more sparks flew into the air and Zelda realized that only a handful of tributes were left… She doubt Bryce was alive since he didn't come in with a weapon and the last time she saw him he was running to grab a sword from another tribute. She had all her money on the boy from Minish Village that he was still alive. He's probably the river killer that they always seem to run into with. Zelda heard a scream from behind her and saw a now blue spark, quickly realized where it was coming from she ran to find Fatino.

"FATINO!" Zelda screamed and looked to her horror as she saw Fatino laying motionless on the mossy ground, his eyes staring at her scared and full of fear. His neck was weeping blood and she saw the trees shift and branches break. Zelda held out her sword and noticed the tributes who were still after her was still alive.

"Only nine remaining…" The older of the four tributes said chuckling as appeared from hidden view.

"You didn't have to kill Fatino!" Zelda screamed pointing her sword at him. She was no match for him.

"Why keep him alive? He's just an annoying brat who'll keep crying about your death. Better to put him out of his misery so he won't have to watch you die."

Zelda quickly turned and ran towards the lighter part of the woods, the four tributes right behind her. She reached the river where another tribute was there drinking water since the fire balls stopped raining down on them. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and noticed someone made their target and shot an arrow hitting her calf. She climbed to the top of the cave and saw the other tributes climbing to get to her. _I can't fight… I can't fight… I'm going to die._ She raised the master sword and slammed it into the rock as light burst from the handle and sent streams of light into the sky as one tribute reached the top he was blinded and fell off, his body making a horrible cracking sound as he landed into the water, dead. _Eight tributes left._ The others ran off back into the forest and Zelda closed her eyes and slept into peaceful darkness.


	9. Hurt

_Chapter 9_

_Hurt_

Zelda woke up to the sounds of hundreds of birds singing.

"Don't move." Someone said. Zelda opened her eyes and hardly saw anything. Her vision cleared and she looked to see Bryce looking at the wound of her leg, his hands covered in her blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zelda screamed and backed away from him only to cause sheer pain in her leg. She screamed worse from the pain as the arrow moved deeper in her leg, tears streaming down her face.

"Listen to me! I'm just trying to help you not kill you!"

"You liar!" Zelda screamed grabbing her sword and pointing it at him. He threw his hands up.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You want me dead… They all want me dead because I'm the one Cole wants to win. If I'm gone then all of you have a better chance of winning."

"That is true… But you have the crest on your hand. You're protected by the Goddesses." Zelda looked down and saw her it was unharm and glittering in the sun. She was still on the rocky cliff and not in some place where she had no idea of escaping from. She looked up and only saw a few members of the audience were left. All the families of the fallen were gone…

"You're family left a while ago… They thought I was going to kill you off." Bryce said crawling closer to her and looking at her wound again.

"Is Zefa…"

"Okay? Yeah she's fine. She must trust me or something. She gave me that look of trust before your parents left. Impa and Ralph did as well… I'm… I'm sorry about Rusl."

"He knew he was never going to win."

"Everyone thought Fatino was going to die in the first round of death. He was in the remaining ten."

"How many are left?"

"Eight. The group that killed Fatino is still out there, probably near the area where all the food is. The boy from Minish Village is hiding out by the other river and Twilight Girl is still out there somewhere. I haven't seen the other one yet."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days… Hold still this is going to hurt." Bryce pulled out the arrow and Zelda covered her mouth to keep from screaming. He covered her wound in white cloth and started pouring something purple on the bandage.

"You'll be better by morning. You're lucky Impa saved enough money to buy you this."

"They can send you stuff?" Zelda never heard Impa talk about that rule coming into place before the games.

"Actually my mother made it official before the games started. If your tribute was wounded or starving you could use the sponsor money to send something. Russell sent me extra magic after I lost my sword and… Well… I was being hunted down by a couple of lunatics."

The pain was subsiding in her leg as Zelda leaned against a rock. The sky was turning a faint orange and deep purple.

"This will all end tomorrow… We'll kill the tributes who killed Fatino and go look for the triforce."

"We'll need to make a group. What about Minish Village kid?"

"NOT EVEN! That boy killed two people without even touching them! He'll turn his back on us in a heartbeat."

"But if we tell him we'll split the power…"

"He'll still kill us. Impa told me greed will take over anyone once they find it. Me? I honestly want to get back home alive. I have no intention of finding this triforce." Zelda said putting a hand towards her chest and found the medallion was still there.

"Russell heard gossip from the other trainers that Cole gave you a mission to complete. What about that huh?" Bryce pulled back his messy black hair and looked up at the skies.

"It seems too much for me. He's asking me to piece back Hyrule with six medallions. I only have two."

"You mean those six medallions that people say the guardians of Hyrule kept hidden all this time?"

"The most powerful objects in this land? Yep. My sister and Cole each gave me one. Now… I have to find four more…"

"Are you talking about this thing?" Bryce asked and pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a red medallion with the symbol of a fire on it. "When I was on my way here we stop in some sauna place and I found it in a cave while my mom was relaxing. I didn't know much about it until Russell said I had to keep it hidden and it was some sort of lucky coin."

"If we find all six of these… We can stitch back Hyrule. Cole said we had to find all six before finding the triforce."

"Well the first place I'm going to after this is a library. We don't know much about them except they bring back a kingdom and easy to lose. Well… Let's eat." Bryce said and he made a small fire and cooked two squirrels he hunted down. The two of them talked quietly about plans on what to do with the three tributes.

"I say we set up a trap and let Minish boy kill them off. That way our hands won't get dirty and we'll be able to set up a truce with him too."

"What about blow up their stuff?" Zelda asked him.

"What stuff? If anything all they have is a little bit of food and weapons."

"Get rid of what they survive on. Then lead them to Minish kid and trap him in also. You think you have enough magic left to drain energy from a certain area?" Zelda asked. She wasn't sure she should trust Bryce at all. He was pretty handsome she must admit but he was Lilith's son and everyone knows she's bad news. She looked down and saw on his right hand he had the triforce embedded on him too!

"They're protecting you also you know."

"They stopped putting their trust in me long ago. I'm not even Hylian."

"Just because you're not Hylian doesn't mean they think you're evil. If you got that then you must be important. My friend Link has it on his hand too. People make it seem like our symbol and say we're the Goddesses last hope."

"When my mother saw it she demanded I cover it or they'll be talk among the people. Since then I thought it was a curse they gave me…"

"I wish I could see Link now… He would know what to do."

"This guy… Is he the one always wearing green?"

"Yeah with blond hair. He's my best friend."

"I thought he was your fiancé. He gives you that look of love and protection whenever I saw you two in the arena." Zelda laughed.

"No… We're never getting married. It'll be too weird marrying my best friend."

"Enough talk! This marriage talk is making my head hurt." Bryce said laughing also as he put out the fire. The two of them decided to keep their weapons close in case someone tried killing them in their sleep. Bryce was a light sleeper and slept closer to the edge while Zelda slept on a smooth rock. She looked up at the stars and thought about the plan for tomorrow. Blow up their stuff and lead them to River Killer. There was no way River Killer was going to set up a truce with them. He'll team up with Bryce maybe since he was also a sorcerer but she didn't know a thing about magic except that her grandma tried teaching her a spell or two and ended up giving her potions lessons instead. Bryce… What a strange kid. He knew Zelda was powerful but why save her? If he just killed her then she would be out of his hair and one less tribute to kill. Instead he healed her… and even teamed up with her. Zelda never once thought she was going to team up with Bryce. If anything she knew he might've lived and they would fight to the death later on. She wished Rusl was still alive. His soul was twinkling in the skies above watching over her as she prayed silently. She then prayed for dear Fatino. He was one of the youngest tributes in the games and died on the hand of the meanest tributes out there. Zelda's anger bubbled inside her as she thought about them. One was the leader, he was the better match for Bryce but Zelda knew she could take on the girl. She remembered her having a mouse face and greasy black hair. The last one was another boy with strange blue hair. Zelda clutch the sword. Three more people… They were free after three more people…

_Eight Tributes left… _


	10. Massive Destruction

_Chapter 10_

_Mass Destruction _

The grass was blanketed with dew when Zelda and Bryce walked through the forest. Zelda stayed behind Bryce limping from her leg wound. She knew her leg would forever carry the scar but at least Bryce was able to heal it enough for her to walk. She held the master sword in her left hand hearing tiny cries of bugs and birds hiding in the trees above.

"The girl hides in the trees." Bryce said. Zelda nodded and looked closely up at the trees. They reached the area where Rusl and countless others were murdered. Zelda killed five tributes in total. The arena's supplies were scattered everywhere along the rim of the hill. The three tributes were nowhere to be seen. Bryce pulled a lone knife from the tree next to him and looked at it carefully.

"Beware." Bryce said reading the word printed on the knife… in blood. Another knife flew out from the trees and sliced through Zelda's right shoulder before hitting a tree. Zelda let out a small cry of pain as blood poured onto her jacket.

"YOU CAN'T RUN THIS TIME!" A boy shouted. He appeared from the trees, his eyes glittering in greed and hunger. His hair was close to white, his eyes red and fearful. The girl appeared from behind Bryce, her knife at his throat. She had blue skin and green hair that look liked seaweed almost, her eyes black like night.

"_Lead them to the River Killer… Lead them to the River Killer!_" Zelda thought. Her mind moved in slow motion as she looked over at the entrance to the nearest escape route. Quickly she took off in a run, the tributes screaming. She heard footsteps behind her moving closer. The river was getting close as Zelda made a left and then a right. The sun was shining on the water blinding Zelda for a second as she bumped into someone and landed straight into the water. Whoever she hit they fell with a thud and cursed.

"Die you stupid, Bitch!" One of the murderous tributes said raising his trident at her. He screamed in pain as the other cloaked tribute raised his hand. _The River Killer_. The boy with the trident was still for a moment before blood fell from his eyes, nose and mouth and slowly he fell to his knees and hit the grass softly. A blue spark flew across the sky. _Seven Tributes left. _The River Killer looked over at her, his face hidden under his hood. He picked himself up and slowly made his way down the riverbank ignoring Zelda completely. She heard screams from a distance as the sky turned a bright red and orange and a fireball fell straight towards her. She rolled away missing the fire by centimeters. Another blue spark flew across the sky and silently Zelda prayed Bryce wasn't killed. She ran quickly back to where Bryce was and saw him trying to fight off the girl who had a knife closely pinned to his neck.

"I'm going to kill you… then you're annoying girlfriend and that good for nothing sorcerer by the river too!" The girl said. Zelda quickly took out her bow and arrow and shot the girl's hand that held the knife. She looked over at Zelda, her hand bleeding green blood. She hissed in pain and kicked Bryce in the ribs before taking off in a run.

"Zelda…" Bryce said coughing and getting up slowly. Zelda saw his neck held a deep cut and his face was bleeding from a broken nose. "The blonde kid burned to death…" _Six Tributes left..._

"The other boy was killed by the Minish kid. He… he didn't try to kill me."

"He knows we probably teamed up. He must be using alchemy techniques to save his magic and his energy. Come on lets blow this stuff up and get back to the cave." He snapped his fingers but only a small flame erupted in the air.

"Dammit I used the last of my magic." Bryce hissed. Zelda looked around and noticed a few trees were burning. A little farther away stood a bombs sitting in a pile near a large amount of food.

"I have an idea..." Zelda said walking over to a burning tree, pulling out an arrow from her sack. "Get out of here, Bryce." She warned as Bryce started retreating into the forest staying near Zelda. She lit the tip of her arrow on fire and took her aim at the pile of bombs. Slowly she let go and the arrow traveled quickly hitting the target. The two of them took off in a run and the bombs exploded causing the trees around them to burst into flames and cause an explosion so powerful both Zelda and Bryce flew forward and slammed into a nearby tree. Zelda couldn't hear anything and her vision was blurred and disoriented. She tried feeling her shoulder but pain almost split her in two. She felt someone touch her finger and then her arm, slowly lifting her up Zelda was carried her vision blacking out.

"Stay with me, dammit. STAY WITH ME!" Someone shouted from far away. Bryce? She blacked out.

* * *

The fire on her skin and the smelt of cooking rabbit made Zelda warm and roll over on her back. She opened her eyes and saw the sun slowly rising in the west and a flock of birds flying overhead.

"Caught breakfast and found out where blue skin is hiding." Bryce said handing her some rabbit.

"You would think River Killer is out hunting us down right now." Zelda said taking a bite of her food. She got up and leaned against a rock.

"Nah he's looking for food most likely. He must've been stealing from the other tributes to survive but he doesn't know how to hunt see."

"How come you know so much about the other tributes?"

"I spend my whole day exploring and if I see a tribute I study them and see if they show any weaknesses. River Killer if that's what you call him uses alchemy to kill his enemies but he won't hunt something down. That blue girl loved the blonde boy I burned. Once I saw them making out in the forest but his weakness was fighting without a weapon. I haven't seen the other two tributes we know are still alive so better to just leave them and go on our merry way." Bryce explained tossing a bone to the side. They finished eating and went down to the river to drink water and clean up their wounds. The marks on Bryce's face and neck were shallow and bleed a little bit whenever he turned his head to quickly or scratched his face. They spent most of their morning by the river washing and collecting fish before they heard the splashes and turned to see a tribute approaching them. Zelda pulled out her bow and arrow stepping in front of Bryce who wasn't carrying a weapon.

"No please don't shoot!" The tribute shouted. He lowered his hood and held his hands up. His hair was long and purple, his eyes a beautiful red. His skin was almost white; the black marks made his face look even paler. "My name is Vaati, I'm the tribute from Minish Village. You have to help me or I'll die." Vaati said pulling aside his cloak to show the two of them he was hit by one of Bryce's fireballs because his torso was completely burned and rotting away.

* * *

Impa sent Zelda a special type of medicine to help save Vaati who agreed to team up with the two of them in exchange for the triforce of power. The burns were slowly dissipating and leaving ugly scars and red marks that squirted out water. Bryce and Zelda took turns watching over Vaati as he explained how he used alchemy to kill the tributes he came across. He took down five at once the night before and in total twenty tribute lives were taken because they ran into the wrong person to mess with. He boiled their blood to make their death painful but quick. The body would melt on the inside in seconds and wouldn't be able to make a counterattack because they were frozen with fear. Zelda shivered thanking the Goddesses that he was on their side now only because of a truce.

"Why did you let me go?" Zelda asked him handing him a whole fish.

"Because… you have the triforce on your hand. The people in my village say that it's rare for people to be born with it and it's a sign that the Goddesses gifted them with a power."

"I wasn't born with any special powers."

"You haven't used them… yet. Besides… I've seen the way you hunted down and joined forces with Bryce. You were a match for me. I also don't kill pretty girls." Vaati sighed and ate his fish before turning over and going to sleep. Morning arrived and the three of them started carving wooden spears preparing to battle the blue skinned girl. She was the last one they needed to kill before they could leave the arena.

"I don't understand why you want to kill the hardest tribute to battle. I saw a injured one near the other river on the other side of the arena." Vaati said carving symbols on his spear.

"We know where this one is. The injured one could've easily gotten better and ran off." Bryce said sharping the end of his spear.

"Please that boy will never recover. I left him there to die because he was stabbed with a trident in the leg. Dummy deserved it for teaming up with that lunatic. Last time I saw him he was covering himself with mud to blend in with the ground." Vaati said throwing his weapon aside.

"When we kill her let's go looking for him then and put him out of his misery." Zelda suggested.

"What did he look like anyway?" Bryce asked.

"He was wearing some green hat. He had blond hair and scary blue eyes." Vaati said. Zelda's eyes widen and her mind raced.

"Was he wearing a green shirt…?" Zelda whispered.

"Yeah… and brown pants and horrible boots."

"No… No, no, NO!" Zelda screamed and grabbed her bow and arrow. "I have to go help him!"

"Wait what? Zelda we can't help random strangers!" Bryce said.

"He's not a stranger to me! He's my best friend." Zelda said walking near the mouth of the cave.

"That Link guy you told me about? I thought your teammate died the first day though."

"He did… But Link must be here to protect me."

"So are you in some love triangle?" Vaati asked Bryce.

"Shut up. Zelda we'll look for him when blue girl is dead. She's dangerous."

Zelda climbed down the rocky cliff before making a run towards the woods. Link was her best friend and he wasn't going to leave her like the others did. Bryce and Vaati looked at each other before grabbing their weapons and following Zelda.

_I'm coming Link… I need you! I'm not letting you die on me!_ Zelda's mind was running as Link's laugh, his smile and his most idiotic moments showed through her like a slideshow. She was running faster to the river. Who cared about the blue girl?

"ZELDA!" She heard the two boys scream behind her. They were trying to slow her down, she wasn't going to let that happen!

"LINK!"


	11. The New Members

_Chapter 11_

_The New Members_

"LINK!" Zelda screamed jumping over logs and rocks as she ran through the burnt forest that she ended up creating a few days ago. Six tributes were left… and Link was one of them. _How could this happen? How could Link be a tribute if Ordon already had Rusl as the male tribute? _Zelda's mind buzzed as soon as she heard the rustling of the river. She knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. Link survived anything dangerous even a pig rampage they encountered last year. He fell off the highest tree in Ordon and left with only a broken hand. Epona tossed him off a small cliff once during riding lesson and he walked away with a scraped face. A small stab wound with a trident couldn't have killed the Link she knew… unless Vaati was wrong and Link wasn't here at all but it was just another tribute wearing clothes that Link would wear. Zelda rushed over the river's rocks and saw small dried out pools of blood and one large blood pool to show someone died here at the very least a few days ago. She spotted ripped clothing stuck to a rock. It was green.

"Oh Goddesses please don't make it seem true…" Zelda whispered as she picked up the cloth and followed the river upstream. Blood pools seemed more common as Zelda walked farther up the stream. The mud was growing deeper and she could hear a waterfall in the distance when she noticed another large blood pool only this one wasn't dry but relatively new. She tipped her sword and poked at it only to see it wasn't sticky but flowed like water. Whoever shed this blood wasn't very far away… Zelda looked around and noticed mud piles along the river. She looked for anything that could give away a hidden tribute. The heat was becoming unbearable and the mud around her started to dry up and crack. If she didn't find Link soon he'll suffocate underneath the mud if he hid himself in it. She became desperate and started clawing her way through the mud hoping for pure second she would find someone or something. The sweat started to soften the mud making it easier for her to dig through but she gave up and walked through the river to the other side. She saw smaller blood pools on the rocks and more ripped clothing before something grabbed her leg. She yelped and pointed her sword at the mud pile nearest her.

"Link?" Zelda whispered. She got down on her knees and slowly dug out a heavily breathing tribute. She used the ripped cloths to clean the person's face before dragging them to the river and getting the access dirt and mud off.

"Zelda? Zelda is that you?" The tribute said. She washed away the dirt from his hair and noticed his hair was blond. The tribute smiled. "Hey Zelda."

"Link…" Zelda hugged him tightly and looked at him. "What happened?"

"They found me and realized who I really was and one of them threw a trident at me and got me in the leg so I hid out here and covered myself in mud. I was told to stay here."

"Who told you to stay here?" Zelda asked.

"Link…? Link where are you?" A girl's voice said. Zelda looked out and saw the tribute who watched her hunt the first night she was here was carefully stepping over stones carrying a bowl and different plants.

"Midna… I'm over here." Link said and coughed. Zelda saw his leg was hardly holding on and was turning green and infected. Midna walked over and Zelda pointed her sword at her.

"What's in there?" Zelda said. Bryce and Vaati quickly popped up from the rocks as well and raised their spears.

"Don't kill me! Look I'm trying to save your friend here. If you have a problem with that be my guest and let him die. I won't stop you and its one less person we all have to worry about killing for that damn triforce." Midna snarled.

"If you never wanted it then why are you here?" Vaati shouted.

"BECAUSE I WAS DRAWN TO BE A TRIBUTE!" Midna screamed at him. "WHAT ELSE SUCKS IS THAT THE BOY TRIBUTE FROM MY KINGDOM WAS KILLED BEFORE WE ENTERED THE GATES TO HYRULE! SOMEONE STABBED HIM ON THE TRAIN!" Midna said before handing the bowl to Zelda before sitting on a rock and crying. Zelda put an arm around her and hugged her.

"I didn't know you were protecting Link. For that I give you all my trust and a debt to you." Zelda told Midna.

"Look there is six tributes left… Let's stick together and hunt blue skin down and then we'll split up and whoever doesn't want the triforce can go home. It's not like they'll hunt you down and kill you for not trying to find something you don't really want." Vaati said.

"We better get Link into a safer place." Midna said. She threw back her hood and her orange hair fluttered in the breeze.

"We still have medicine leftover but we might need more…" Bryce said.

"You think people are still even watching us?" Midna asked. Bryce walked over to Link and lifted him up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Well you know if we don't hurry up Link will die and blue skin will get a head start because we'll end up fighting each other to death." Bryce said and looked up at the sky. The once blue sky was turned a dark gray and they heard a rumble of thunder overhead.

"My fort won't last if it starts raining. I only made it out of mud and leaves." Midna said and tiny drops of rain started to fall. The group headed down the river until they reached the opening of the forest and made their way through the burnt part of the forest.

"The hell? Did you guys have something to do with this?" Link said looking at the burnt trees and dead birds everywhere.

"We had to. We never planned that we would end up blowing up half the arena." Bryce said. They made their way to the other river where the boys helped Link into the cave and Midna gathered berries and edible plants for Link to eat.

"He needs more vitamins and fruit then anything." Midna told Zelda as Zelda kept her eyes out for animals. She quickly spotted a fox and took it down and then a few birds, each handing them to Vaati who gutted them and roasted the meat for dinner. Vaati and Midna's trainers each sent medicine to heal Link's injury and the other trainers sent water containers, messenger bags and finally a small container which Zelda opened up and out popped Leech and a letter. Leech greeted everyone with a smiling face and quickly chowed down on leftover berries and plants. Zelda opened the letter and saw it was from Zefa.

_Dear Zelda,_

_Impa said we would use the rest of the money to send you Leech as a guide since he can find water when you need it. Mama and Papa are fine and they're very proud that you kept the legend and only killed for the greater good. Puff and I pray for you every night before we go to sleep and now I must hurry up or Impa won't send my letter. Be safe and… I like Bryce and Vaati. They show friendship and I'm so happy you found Link and met Midna. Please don't kill any of them…_

_Love Always,_

_Zefa_

"Here Link. Zefa says everyone is fine." Zelda said handing him Zefa's letter.

"I got a letter from Russell!" Bryce said. "It has come to my intention that you teamed up with Princess Zelda, Vaati from Minish Village, Midna from Twilight Kingdom and Link from Ordon so I must congratulate you on making friends. Now I know you really weren't a lone wolf like your mother said and plan on marrying one of them after these games are over." Bryce read and all of them laughed.

"Marry Vaati!" Midna joked and Vaati threw a bone at her as his response.

"One tribute left…" Link said.

"I say we leave Link here and go blue skin hunting tomorrow. Vaati you should stay behind too. You're still not fully healthy." Bryce suggested.

"WHAT LEAVE ME BEHIND SO YOU CAN GET SOME GLORY? I DON'T THINK SO BUDDY!" Vaati shouted at him.

"No he's right… She's going to be hard to kill if she almost killed Bryce." Zelda said.

"I agree. I saw her kill three tributes by the other river with just throwing knives. Besides it's raining, Vaati, so how can you perform alchemy when the ground is all wet? Aren't you only best at using it when the air and earth are dry?" Midna asked. Vaati lowered his head and flopped onto the ground, sulking. So much for the thought that he was a scary river killer. He was only good when everything was humid or dry.

"Let's get some sleep. We need all the energy we have to track and kill her tomorrow." Bryce said putting out the fire.

"Zelda…" Link whispered. He reached into his pocket and took out a circular object. Another medallion! This one was green and had the symbol of what look liked the fans on a pin wheel.

"Ralph said to give it to you as soon as we found each other. He didn't see the part where I was going to be stabbed by a trident though.

"It's the Forest medallion. Now I have four of the six…" Zelda said. Not only was she holding the Forest medallion but in her bag was the Light one from Zefa, the Fire one from Bryce and the Spirit one from Cole. The only ones missing were Water and Shadow. Zelda smiled as she placed the Forest Medallion in her messenger bag and tucked it under a rock in case blue skin would try killing them in the middle of the night. She laid close to Link and fell asleep to his deep breathing and the rainfall outside. Tomorrow they would leave this place and be on their way to the triforce. Of course Vaati and Bryce would have to find magic or another weapon to use on the way there and she needed to find a library to look up these six medallions but somewhere out there Cole was proud, proud that his wish to her was slowly coming true.

* * *

Cole was sitting in his room peering out the window towards the direction where the arena was. Only six tributes were left and he knew it was going to end bloody. He had high hopes Zelda would survive tomorrow but the others? He guessed Bryce and Vaati would make it through since they made it few the horrible battle a few days before. Vaati was powerless though without alchemy and Bryce was out of magic. Cole groaned at himself and looked down in the gardens and saw Ralph and Impa talking to each other. He took off his hat and tail coat and started to get himself ready for bed when he heard a crow and looked outside to see the Gerudo Queen holding out a hand and letting the crow perch on it. The crow's eyes were red, his body a beautiful black but his claws and feet were red… Cole looked quietly out the window before opening the balcony door silently. He was only a couple of yards away from the Queen but her whispers were hardly audible. Cole looked in his desk before taking out a magical object he found at the market once that would pick up sounds and make it clearer for him to hear. He pressed the device to his ear and started hearing the conversation between the bird and the Queen.

"It's only a matter of time before that dreadful Queen falls down dead. Her beloved daughter will follow and Bryce will win the games after taking out the other three useless creatures he's teamed up with. I want you to deliver this to Stephen and say as soon as he sees Bryce to hand this vile to him and say put it in Zelda's glass. Say… It's to make her fall in love with him since I know he fell helplessly in love with her when that swine walked into the arena. I also want you to find Vaati and Midna's weakness and use it against them any way you can, understand… Bellizer?" The Queen commanded. The bird flew out of her hand and transformed into a tall handsome looking man with long black and red robes and black hair with red highlights. His eyes a bright red and big as the smile on his face.

"Anything for you… my lovely." Bellizer said and he leaned in and kissed the Queen on the mouth. Cole quickly shut the balcony door and tossed the device back into his desk. Zelda and the others were in danger… The Queen was planning on using her son as a pawn to win the games! Only one person was capable of helping him with something like this… Alfonso.


	12. Fear Will Find You

_Chapter 12_

_Fear Will Find You_

The group left behind Link and let Midna guard the perimeter of the river and watch over Link while the three tributes started brushing through the arena looking for clues on where the sixth tribute was hiding. Vaati suggested she was hiding out in deep waters since she was from a kingdom where they lived underwater. Bryce thought she was hiding in the trees because she was fast and an excellent climber. Zelda thought she was among them right now hiding out in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack. She was very fast and could throw any weapon at the speed of an arrow. The group looked for hours and realized they would have to hunt her down tomorrow when the sun would most likely be out. Vaati sniffed the air as Bryce and Zelda tried hunting down dinner.

"You smell that? It smells like… the powder used in black magic." Vaati said before snapping a branch on a tree and tasting it.

"What are you doing? Tree bark isn't very healthy to eat, Vaati." Bryce said looking at him confused.

"No if you can smell the powder you can taste it on the trees. My teacher told me black magic is incredibly dangerous and only few can actually perform it. It's better to be prepared for either the game keepers' finale act or blue skin's secret weapon." Vaati said before tossing the stick aside. "Yeah someone is about to use black magic as a last resort. We better find safe grounds before they complete the spell. Most of the time a spell requires a soul as a sacrifice and I bet icy skin thinks we're close enough to be taken advantage of. We better get to the top of the hill and fast." The group quickly made their way back to the camp when the skies grew dark.

"Dammit! Come on I think I know a spell to give us some light." Vaati said and snapped his fingers to ignite a small ball of light that led them closer to the hill. Zelda's heart started racing. Something in the air didn't feel right… It felt like death was all around them and slowing edging towards someone waiting for them to make one last breath. It was the same air on the first day of the games.

The ground shook and the sky emitted a purple light as something traveled down from the skies and into the forest behind them.

"She's using the Twilight region to bring someone back as a puppet." Vaati said.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"She's trying to outsmart death and bring back a few tributes' souls to defeat us." Bryce said looking up at the sky as more purple light rained down into the forest. "The only problem is they will only come back as mere puppets or a soul without a sense of knowledge or memory of their life before they died. The only thing they know is what she'll tell them."  
"In other words… She's making her own army." Vaati said. "We better stop the spell now before it's too late." Vaati ran into the forest, the ball of light traveling in front of him as a guide.

"VAATI!" Zelda screamed before following him into the forest. She hardly saw the light until she couldn't see anything anymore except the black skies above. Bryce bumped into her and the growling around them started.

"Stay behind me." Bryce told her as he held out his spear. He snapped his fingers and a smaller ball of light appeared and he tossed it into the air creating a spotlight of light around the two of them. Beasts that looked like skeletons of boars or small horses surrounded them growling and barking. "They're Stalhounds. They aren't hard to beat but there is too many of them. You think you can out run them?"

"I'm up for anything." Zelda replied pointing her sword at one of the hounds. Bryce quickly charged forward and took down two hounds by surprised and took off into the forest leaving the light behind. Zelda charged after him, hearing the pounding of the hounds behind her. They were catching up fast and she only had a small batch of light from above to guide her. She felt water before something tossed her into the river almost knocking her out. She could hear Bryce's moans of pain a few feet away.

"She opened the Twilight realm and let a few shadow beasts in to kill us." Bryce said coughing. He got up and stabbed the shadow beast which counterattacked and tossed him aside like a doll. It faced Zelda and let out a ear piercing scream.

"Alright this is going to be one hell of a grand finale." Zelda said before charging towards the shadow beast.

* * *

Vaati ran into the main arena where the burning trees were still hardly holding on. He saw a small fire ahead but listened to his gut and hid behind a few trees as he saw the blue skin girl speaking in a language he couldn't understand. Around her were six tributes that had fallen including the one she teamed up with. They were tributes he hardly knew until he came across two he recognized immediately. The boy Zelda saved on the first day before one of the tributes killed him off and Zelda's partner… Rusl.

"Tonight we hunt for the remaining five tributes. I need three of you to travel up to the hill surrounded by a river and kill off the two of them there. The other three around here somewhere but I'm sure the Shadow Beasts and Stalhounds caught their scent." The girl said before handing each of them a sword or weapon of some sort. "Be back here after you finish the job and you'll get a one way ticket to see your precious goddesses." The tributes nodded their heads and took off in a run in different directions.

Vaati waited in hiding as one tribute stayed behind and talked quietly with the girl. Vaati could hardly hear them before he saw them kissing each other.

"Yuck she's so low she's kissing the dead." Vaati snickered before he heard movement behind him.

"I thought I smelled mortal." Someone said behind him. Vaati turned and saw the boy he killed to protect Zelda from standing a few feet away from him. His eyes were stone black and his skin was pale as the moon shined on his skin. He bared his teeth to show he had fangs and ran towards Vaati. Vaati snapped his fingers and shoved him away, causing the boy to fly straight into a tree, breaking the bark and causing the tree to fall. Vaati was up against a vampire or a creature of the undead. What the hell kills someone from the dead? The boy charged him again and Vaati blocked his move and kicked him into another tree. Vaati's mind was spinning as he tried searching almost nine years of teacher's teachings.

"_The undead is afraid of light which is why a vampire hunts at night. The best attack is to use fire and set their body on fire._" Vaati smiled and picked up his spear setting it on fire with alchemy since the bimbo made the air perfect for alchemy. The vampire hissed and took a step back from him.

"WHAT AFRAID OF A LITTLE FIRE?" Vaati screamed at him. He wished Zelda was near him so she could shoot a fire arrow at him. He swung the burning spear at him as the vampire kept edging back. He tried moving behind Vaati to attack him but Vaati was too quick and only kept swinging the spear. He had to admit… Black magic was pretty powerful but then again… loopholes were always involved in spells. Vaati was leading the vampire closer to water when he lit the grass around them on fire and dropped the spear. The two of them started throwing punches and kicks. Vaati avoided the vampire biting him at all costs when he found his weak spot. He grabbed his neck and slammed him onto the ground, black blood spilling out of his mouth. The vampire hissed and sputtered before Vaati smiled and snapped his neck, tearing his head clean off from his body using a simple spell that made skin like porcelain. He tossed the head into the fire grass before picking up his spear and tossing it onto the vampire's body. Again the purple light lifted up from the vampire's body and flew there for a moment.

"_Go to the river and help them. We are only trapped souls forced to relive our deaths once again in these terrible games." _The boy's voice spoke before the purple spark vanished. Vaati looked up at the moon and for once… actually cried.

* * *

Zelda was tearing through the herd of the Stalhounds before facing two Shadow Beasts. Bryce, bleeding badly quickly took out one with a spin attack using his spear as Zelda stabbed the other numerous times in the chest with her sword. The beasts fell into the water and vanished in thin black smoke as the two tributes clapped hands.

"What a nice performance don't you agree?" A boy said emerging from the shadows. His skin was pale, eyes black as night.

"She used a poor tribute's soul to make him into… a vampire." Bryce gulped. He hated vampires with a passion since most hung out in Gerudo Valley feeding on the countless girls in the streets. Zelda was prepared. Her father fought a vampire once when she was little. They were afraid of light and had black blood. Breaking the head of the body makes it powerless but setting the body on fire kills it indefinitely.

"Snap the head off… I got the fire." Bryce said before the vampire ran towards them. Zelda blocked his fangs from reaching her and pushed him away.

"What I have to fight the famous Zelda? Well looks like I'm eating like a king tonight!" The vampire laughed before lunging at her.

"Not tonight! Leech!" Zelda screamed and the small fairy rushed in and bit the vampire on the shoulder. He took his guard off Zelda and slapped Leech away. He turned and only saw Zelda's blade slice his head cleanly off his body. Bryce quickly started a fire and set both parts on fire.

"We should help Vaati wherever he is…" Bryce said.

"No. We need to kill the girl. If we kill her then the spell breaks and the other tributes she brought back are free right?" Zelda asked.

"Yes but if she can perform black magic she has to be really powerful."

"After this spell she must be really tired. You think another vampire is guarding her?"

"Yep and I think it was the boy I set on fire." Bryce said before smirking at her. "How about we make it rain fire again?"

* * *

Midna sat looking out into the night as Link was staring at the fire, his heart racing. He wanted to help them in any way but with him still wounded he didn't have a chance against whatever they were fighting. Midna warned him to stay in the cave after the purple light rained from the sky but he sat near her listening to the wind and the shutter of the trees. Midna stood up and threw her arm out of her cloak.

"Stay hidden got it?" Midna warned him before her hand lit up and a fire ball appeared. She threw it down below before creating another one and another one.

"What is it, Midna?" Link asked her.

"Vampires and they're pretty damn fast. Just stay hidden." Link heard a scream from below and Midna nodded her head in approval. Midna killed one of them. Something caught onto the wind and tossed Midna into the cave against the rocky wall as the two vampires appeared at the mouth of the cave. Link's heart was caught in his throat. Rusl was one of the vampires except it wasn't him at the same time.

"Rusl!" Link shouted. Rusl looked at him coldly before grabbing Link by the neck and pinning him to the wall.

"I think we're getting an extra helping of dinner tonight, Fatino." Rusl said, his death eyes gleaming in greed at Link. Fatino snickered and kicked Midna down onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Rusl? It's me Link! I'm Zelda's best friend!" Link shouted.

"Zelda? That bitch is long gone. Either our master killed her or the others had her for dinner. You decide what to believe." Rusl laughed. Link's anger boiled within him as he kicked Rusl in the gut. Rusl dropped him just as Vaati appeared and grabbed a spear and stabbed Rusl in the neck with it.

"You think that kills me, mortal?" Rusl asked before punching Vaati. Link noticed black blood was dripping down Rusl's body and he realized that all creatures with black blood were scared of fire. Link noticed the small fire they made not too long ago was pretty far off. Rusl was towering over him when Link used his good leg and kicked him in the stomach before crawling away. He noticed Zelda made another bow and left a few arrows behind for him as he grabbed them and lit an arrow on fire.

"How about some fire for breakfast huh?" Link said before shooting an arrow at Rusl, hitting him clean in the head. Rusl dropped to the ground crying out in pain as the fire touched his skin. Fatino looked at him and back at Link before Vaati grabbed him from behind, a knife at his throat.

"Tell us where that girl is hiding!" Vaati spat.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fatino screamed.

"Either you tell us or we'll make your death even worse than what you went through the first time!" Midna shouted at him.

"She's hiding out with Gabriel on the other side of the arena. They're near the waterfall!" Fatino cried. Midna looked over at Vaati. "Please… Just kill me. I just want to die for good." Vaati paused for a moment before closing his eyes and slicing Fatino's head off and dragging both parts into the fire by Link.

"You… you killed-"

"Come on we have to help the other two. Midna you go on ahead and try finding them. I'm going to see if I can at least make Link walk." Vaati said before kneeling down next to Link. Midna pulled her hood up and quickly went to search for Zelda and Bryce.

* * *

Zelda and Bryce traveled up stream as they only encountered few Shadow Beasts. Zelda could tell Bryce was suffering from a head wound and they needed to finish this quickly. She knew the girl most likely sent other vampires to attack the others but were they okay? Was any of them dead? Zelda couldn't think before Bryce shouted something and quickly waved his hands. Zelda looked over at him before someone threw her onto the ground and pinned her down.

"Got you, stupid bitch!" The blue skinned girl screeched. Bryce's fire rain spell was lighting up trees everywhere as he tried fighting the girl's vampire guard. Zelda kneed her and rolled away pulling her sword out. Zelda could finally see clearly from the burning trees and notice the girl's face was covered in scars and small tattoos around the sides of her face. She threw a knife that Zelda avoided and another that too was avoided. Zelda charged and the girl blocked her attack with a spinning kick. Zelda smashed into the ground and got up quickly enough to block the girl's blue spell. If Bryce was right… The girl would still be weak from performing black magic. Zelda punched the girl in the face and she took a step back. Blue blood was dripping from the girl's nose and she quickly tried punching back which Zelda blocked and made a jump kick sending the girl into the water hitting a large rock. Bryce was blocking every move the vampire made but he couldn't make a punch towards him without him blocking it. Bryce was getting mad and finally got a clean blow into the vampire's face sending him into a rock.

"Leech find the others!" Zelda ordered the fairy. Leech took off in the night sky avoiding the girl's spells towards him. The girl threw a fire ball at Zelda which burned the bottom of her pants and her right leg. Zelda kept her cries in as she dealt with the pain and picked up a knife, throwing it at her and ripping the girl's shoulder open. They were both receiving heavy hits and wouldn't be able to take it anymore when Bryce made a daring move. Bryce quickly grabbed Zelda's sword and smashed it into the ground causing a bolt of light to emit, blinding the vampire and Bryce gracefully ripped his head off using his own hands. The headless body fell into the burning fire and Bryce quickly tossed the head in as well. The girl's eyes grew huge and she ran up to Bryce and used her nails to stab him in the stomach.

"You killed the only thing I had left to live for… Now I'll kill the only thing you've ever loved." The girl hissed before tossing him aside and racing towards Zelda and cut her face with her nails. Blood poured into Zelda's eyes and wiped her face before pulling her sword up from the ground and used the butt of it to hit the girl in the gut. Bryce fell over and fell into deep sleep as Zelda kept fighting the girl. Zelda was losing too much blood and needed medical help as soon as possible. The girl was advancing towards her quickly and she felt her mind drifting away.

"No… I'm not going down this easy!" Zelda said and pointed her sword at the girl. The girl ran at her full speed and Zelda held out her hand with the triforce carved into and slammed it into the girl's chest. A burst of gold light tossed the girl away and slammed her onto her back. She coughed up blue blood and laid there breathing heavily. Zelda walked towards her and raised her sword.

"Go on… Do it. You'll only end up killing all your friends just to rule a crummy kingdom." The girl said.

"I'm not after the triforce. I'm trying to recreate Hyrule." Zelda told her. The girl laughed.

"Like that will ever happen. Before you know it you'll all turn against each other and fight to the death to rule Hyrule. That's what Lilith wants. She didn't want one of us winning these games. This is all part of her master plan and we're just here for her entertainment. Her guards are out searching for the triforce right now and as soon as she touches it this world will end. Kill yourselves now while you have the chance."

"I'm doing what's right for Hyrule. I'm bringing it back to its original glory."

"By teaming up with the Queen's son? You must be incredibly stupid to think he's on your side."

"No… He's on our side."

"Are you just saying that because you want to believe that or are you to scared to face the truth?"

"He's my friend. How dare you to bring your friends back from the dead just so they could relive their death. You knew all along you were going to die so why do it?"

"Because… Everyone believes in a little thing called hope. Give someone enough hope and they'll take all the chances they have to succeed. Give them too much and you're looking at a monster created to cause mass destruction. I guess you could say I'm a monster created to cause mass destruction." The girl said as she pulled a knife out from her pocket. "I just want to see my true love again. I want to be… free from this ever binding curse Lilith casted on us. I want to be free." She quickly slit her throat with the blade and went still letting the knife fall from her hand. A purple spark lifted from her body and flew into the sky creating a massive formation of clouds. Above the blue skinned girl and her true love stood in front of golden gates, each wearing white clothes. The gates opened and the two of them walked inside. Behind them, Rusl and Fatino along with three other tributes were there also wearing white clothes and walked through the gates. Rusl turned and smiled at Zelda and grabbed Fatino's hand as the gates behind them closed and the clouds reformed in the sky to show the moon once again. It was all over… The five of them survived and could now go home. Home though… seemed like a dangerous place and Zelda knew that Hyrule was in peril.


	13. Rebellion

_Chapter 13_

_Rebellion _

Zefa sat in the corner of her mother's bedroom watching the doctor closely as he looked at her mother. Ever since the first night Zelda was in the arena her mother caught something and was only getting worse as the days wore on. When the doctor was finished he packed up his things and left the room, the king following him asking questions only with the respond of: "She'll need a miracle to get better." Zefa was hugging Puff closely as she listened to her mother cough and the rain tapping the window. Her sister was long gone and living with Alfonso in Hyrule where their wedding plans were being made, while most of the kids in the kingdom were busy with work and never had the time to play. Everyone would bring in food, clothes and candles to both Zefa's family and Rusl's family while many laid flowers on Rusl's grave after his body arrived yesterday. Zefa witnessed his death from the floating disks above the arena. She watched her own sister kill a few people to save herself, knowing that it was against the Hyrule code and that it would forever scar her sister. After she sent Leech she quickly returned back to Ordon where no word was sent to them about Zelda's fate. People were praying for days and many stood in the main square holding candles and singing waiting for good news to reach them.

"Your highness!" A suitor walked in waving a parchment. Zefa stood up as her mother raised her head from the pillow. The king took the scroll and unrolled it, reading very quickly before shouting with glee.

"Zelda made it out alive! They killed the final tribute last night! As soon as they are well enough they'll leave the arena and start looking for the triforce! Isn't that wonderful?" The king shouted happily.

"It is very much so, darling. Our daughter has proven the goddesses are indeed protecting her." Zefa's mother said softly.

"But sir… I have been told that rebellion has started in a few of our ally kingdoms. The Gerudo Queen has taken over Hyrule last night and ordered every kingdom that has signed the treaty with Hyrule must join the Gerudo Kingdom's treaty. In other words…"

"We're part of the Gerudo empire. Dammit I knew that dreadful spider women would do this! We need to call for war!"

"But sir… Minish Village and Aboda Village have been… destroyed by Gerudo military. The first village when the five tributes leave the arena is Minish village."

"That's right and the Vaati kid is from there… We need to send troops to where rebels are taking place. I want troops to ally themselves with the rebels. What has happened to Cole?"

"Cole has manage to escape and plans on staying hidden in one of the kingdoms. No word has come across to me yet where he is."

"What about Alfonso and our daughter? Where are they?" The Queen asked.

"Minish Village looking for any survivors. Should I ring the emergency bells?"

"Immediately. Tell all guards to prepare for battle and lockdown of the castle. I need women and children to stay here and gather a few of their belongings and meet in the main square. I have a feeling the Queen would attack here any day now because of Zelda."

It wasn't long before the bells chimed and guards were running up and down the castle with parchment and weapons in tow. The King stood in the throne room discussing battle front plans as they waited for the military trains to arrive. Zefa's mother slowly got out of bed and even went outside after a week in bed and helped women into the castle where they would stay until the rebellions were over. Zefa watched as her friends happily walked inside and assigned a room to stay with their mothers while their fathers or older brothers were given a weapon and uniform to wear. Few older girls even signed up to join the army after Zelda's daring move at the drawing brought them courage. Ilia walked inside by herself since both her father and uncle signed up to fight.

"You can stay with me." Zefa said. Ilia smiled and Zefa showed her to her room.

"Is it true the Queen took over Hyrule in one night?" Ilia asked her.

"Yes… but Zelda and the others I told you about survived the games. Now she needs to find two more medallions and the triforce and this rebellion will be over. Hyrule will be pieced together and formed into one kingdom once again."

"But Lilith will become Queen of Hyrule then won't she?"

"No Zelda and Bryce or Link will! Remember… the one who finds the triforce wins the games and the crown. Zelda, Bryce and Link have the triforce on their hands so Midna and Vaati should know that those three are already chosen."

"I think Lilith will send her troops to kill everyone except her son in order to get what she wants."

"Maybe… Or maybe she wants her own son killed too. If he gets married to Zelda, which he probably will, then Lilith has to step down."

"SIR, COLE HAS ARRIVED!" A suitor from the floor below shouted. The two girls quickly looked out the window and saw a small little man wearing a top green hat and matching suit, his face pale and scared as his bodyguards stood guard over him.

"Is he on her side?" Ilia asked.

"No he's on our side. He was a fan of these games until Lilith turned them around and made it fight to the death. He knows just as well as us that it's against Hyrule's code to kill someone without a purpose."

"Why would he come here when he knows Lilith most likely wants this place destroyed first?"

"Because he trusts my dad more than anything right now. He always knew Zelda would make it out of their alive and now he's sticking to his gut feeling I guess by staying with her family." Zefa said. The two of them joined Zefa's father an hour later as he was drinking tea with Cole. The troops were already sent out and gone as they entered the throne room.

"Why didn't you go with them, daddy?" Zefa asked.

"Pumkin your mother is too sick to watch over the kingdom and your sisters aren't here to take her spot if I leave. I'll leave if it's an emergency. You remember Cole right?" Cole nodded at Zefa and then Ilia before taking a sip of tea.

"I thought it would be best if I hid here since Lilith won't touch this place until it's for sure Zelda is clearly the winner of the games. Right now she's splitting the triforce with Vaati and Bryce after the deal they made the day they found Vaati. I also come here with grave news…" Cole set his teacup on the table and wiped his face.

"Zelda is alright isn't she?" The King asked.

"Oh she's great it's just that because the rebels have been using the last five tributes along with the girl from Ruto Kingdom, Rusl and Fatino as leaders of the rebels the Queen has been destroying their villages. So far Minish village or Vaati's home kingdom has been destroyed. The king and queen never made it out alive. Aboda was fighting for freedom against the Gerudo Queen so she destroyed them just after the games started. I fear war will soon approach us and the task I gave your daughter won't be complete."

"Zelda is very strong and a brave leader. She'll kill the Queen if she has too."

"That's what I fear the most… The Queen is planning on not only killing Zelda but also the other three tributes to weaken her son and lead him to suicide. She sent her henchmen to deliver poison to give to Bryce and lie to him that it's a special potion that will help them get stronger… only it will kill them in the end."


	14. Minish Village

_Chapter 14_

_Minish Village_

The group stared at the exit to the arena looking out seeing pure green trees and grass. A small dirt path was welcoming them to follow the path it was going to take them too as the sun glittered its rays on them. Bryce was the first to make a move as he grabbed Zelda and Midna's hands and took a step forward. Zelda grabbed Link's hand while Midna took Vaati's and together the five of them left behind the fear of never escaping the arena, the fear of death in the air. They were free from the games and only the triforce was ahead of them. They each vowed to not kill each other or themselves as they came closer to the end.

Midna grabbed a leaf from the ground after letting go of the two boy's hands and let the air guide it through the forest. Her breath was still as she kept her eyes forward and quickly dropped to the ground crying. As soon as she left the cave a few days ago she was almost killed by a beast made of only bones. She had a debt with Vaati since he not only saved her once but twice the same night. She was the only one in the group that did not kill a single tribute but merely hid in a small cave in the waterfall using an invisibility charm to keep greedy eyes from finding her. She wasn't carrying blood stain hands but she felt her heart was pure black. How could she return home to her father without the Hyrule crown on her head? How could she even return home if this wasn't the end of Lilith's evil games? Could she handle the torture of killing one of her friends at this point or would taking her own life be much simpler?

Zelda knelt down and hugged Midna, her sword pressing into her side painfully. The boys watched them, each carrying a knife and sword after the bloody night was officially over. Vaati even found a trident and made a carrying case out of the vampires' clothes to keep the weapon behind his back. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"We need to move out before the sun sets. I believe Minish Village is up ahead." Vaati said before walking forward and ignoring the two girls.

* * *

"Mama?" Zefa whispered as her mother held onto her hand. Her mother was in bed once again and unable to move the lower half of her body. She stone cold and her breathing was becoming quicker.

"Now now, Zefa…" The Queen replied to her before coughing. Zefa placed Puff on her mother's side before sitting down again.

"_Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea_ _and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee." _Zefa sang. Her mother smiled and closed her eyes. The world would always fall silent when her daughters were singing. "_Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail. Zefa kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail. Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came, pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name."_ Her mother was slipping away, her grip on her daughter's hand was failing with every note Zefa was singing. Zefa stopped singing and grasped her mother's hand with both of hers and started crying.

"Don't leave me, Mama!" Zefa cried.

"Oh baby I'll never leave you or your sisters. I will always be here in there." Her mother said slowly pointing at her chest where her heart was slowly beating. _Thump thump… thump… thump…. Thump…_

Zefa wailed as death took her mother away. She was now without a mother and her sisters to comfort her and tell her everything was all right.

"_Be brave, Zefa… Be brave…" _Zelda's words rang through her mind. Zelda… Zefa grabbed Puff and stared at him. How could she be brave if there was nothing left to fight for? Her entire family was in the line of death ever since the rebellion started.

"_A dragon lives forever but not so little girls. Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.  
One grey night it happened Princess Zefa came no more and Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar."_ Zefa softly sang and set Puff on the windowsill looking out at the sun that was vanishing from the sky and leaving the kingdom in mourning of their beloved Queen.

* * *

"Are you sure Minish Village is just up ahead?" Zelda asked Vaati as they climbed rocky hills for hours only stopping for water and berries where they felt it was safe too. Zelda was losing her patience and felt Vaati was wasting their time and had no clue where in the hell he was going. They traveled for another hour before they smelled burnt wood and a smell that only Bryce could recognize.

"Burnt skin…" Bryce whispered before they took off in a run up the small hill and came to what was a small village but now piles of rubble. Vaati's eyes grew wide before he took off running down the pavement road.

"VAATI!" Link shouted and quickly an arrow was shot and hit Vaati's left arm, slamming him onto the road. Zelda took out her bow and fired the kill shot at the solider who brought down Vaati. They rushed towards Vaati who was cursing to himself for not noticing an enemy around. Who would shoot Vaati? Link wrapped Vaati with extra cloth he carried after taking the arrow out. He was too lucky the arrow didn't hit an artery. Vaati's lips trembled as he looked at the ruins of the village. They helped him up and walked him down the road before he told them to turn left on a dirt road. He dropped to his knees as he looked at one remaining pile of ash. Vaati's house.

"Vaati…" Midna pointed out something and Vaati looked over and screamed out in pain. Hanging by a rope on a tree was a man, his face making a silent scream, his hands and feet tied by ropes. A women laid against the tree, her throat sliced and a little girl sitting beside her, an arrow stuck in her chest. The word: _Four_ was carved into the tree above their heads. Vaati was weeping as Link held him down. Bryce got up and noticed a red jewel glittering near the fallen girl. Bryce picked it up, his face turning into stone.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"An ember… My mother's favorite jewel. She was here. She killed these three by her own hand and left this as a reminder of how dangerous she really is. We need to get Vaati out of here before more of her guards find us."

The sounds of horse hooves and cries of relief were heard as the five of them turned and saw a few Hylians dressed in battle gear. Zelda raised her bow at the leader.

"ZELDA!" Someone screamed and jumped off her horse rushing towards her. She pulled off her helmet and Zelda dropped her bow.

"Zaira?" Zelda asked before hugging her older sister. The leader took off his helmet and tossed his sword to one of the soldiers behind him and stepped off his horse. "Alfonso." Zelda cried happily and hugged him too.

"Many of the kingdoms were outraged about the games and started to rebel, Minish Village being one of them because Lilith sent a suitor here saying Vaati died. The night you beat the girl, Lilith took over Hyrule and every kingdom that is ally to Hyrule is part of the Gerudo Empire. Cole fled days ago to hide and now we're thrown into war against the Queen. Minish Village was destroyed the same night your battle was taking place. Lilith was even here killing off rebels and saving Vaati's family for last… to suffer and know their son was alive and well but she would kill him in the most crucial way… Breaking him completely by seeing his entire family and his village destroyed so only four tributes were left." Zaira explained.

"We only arrived the morning after to take out the Gerudo forces and save the few rebel soldiers that were still fighting on." Alfonso said.

"This was all part of her plan… She wants to take down the last five tributes by killing their families and destroying the only thing they had left to run to. If she takes that away we have nothing left." Midna said. They looked at Vaati who was silent and staring at the ground, blinking every so often. Lilith broke through his mind and destroyed every bit of hope and courage he had left. He walked out of that arena barely holding on to the little bit of hope and for what? To find out his whole life was completely destroyed in one little night to a Queen who had no business in this land what so ever? He was broken… and could never again be mended not even by the slightest touch of kindness.

* * *

The soldiers built a small fire and an assortment of tents a mile away from the burnt village to keep Vaati from getting worse. Zelda and Link hunted with Alfonso and caught a few rabbits and one deer while Midna and Zaira filled everyone's canteens with water. Vaati sat against a tree stabbing the ground with the knife he took from the blue skin girl back at the arena. His mind was floating away as he thought about everything he could think of about his family. The bubbly laugh his sister made when he teased the dog, his father's stories of when he was training with his teacher to become a sorcerer, the way his mother would scowl his neighbors when they threw rocks at the chickens. He would never hear any of that because everyone was dead. Everyone he grew up and learned to love was dead and gone.

"Vaati?" Someone said, Vaati's mind ignoring the process of trying to remember who the voice belong too. Zelda appeared in his line of sight and took a seat next to him, pushing aside his cloak. "You know we'll always be here for you." Vaati ignored her and kept stabbing the ground. Zelda's heart was breaking. Her own friend was wallowing in pain silently and she couldn't understand the feeling of losing someone dearly. "You know… when I was little my mother told me the trees sing your lullaby when the wind was blowing. If you listen closely the trees sing it to you." Vaati looked up. Sure the wind was blowing but was this girl really starting to get crazy? Trees couldn't sing, they just stood there and kept animals safe from predators. He stopped stabbing the ground and looked up as the tree branches above him shook. The wind blew his hair away from his face and brushed up against the trees creating a strange noise he never heard of before. It was low but beautifully pitched. He recognized the tune right away, his heart skipping beats. His mother would whistle it when he couldn't sleep. His eyes closed and he took off his hat to let the wind blow his hair.

"It's not the trees who sing you your lullaby… it's the dead who want to keep you moving forward." Vaati said looking over at Zelda who was busy writing something down in a book. She looked at him and handed him the book. The notes of his lullaby written down with lyrics underneath.

"_Soft blue bird fly, fly to the east. Let the winds try to carry you north but your heart set on east. Let your wings flap with strength, your heart filled with glee for your ole' family live in the east. Little blue birdy never give up on hope. The mountains in the east are calling for you. Let your heart be won, love give you courage because little blue bird, true love is in store for you. Little blue bird don't let the wind take you north, but give you a push to the east. Let it guide you back home to where your home is at peace." _Zelda sang, the tune matching his lullaby. Her voice silenced the world, her words filling his soul with light. Every note she sang his spirits were lifted higher until a small smile appeared on his face. He sang along with her a second time, the lyrics burning into his mind. He was never treated with such kindness from anyone outside of his family. Zelda grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly. He felt a weird burning in his heart. What was this feeling? He couldn't place it since he never felt it before. He wanted to hug her for ages and never let go but why? She kissed his cheek and slowly got up.

"I have to help the others with dinner but you can keep the book if you like." Zelda said and walked away leaving him alone once again buried in his thoughts. He looked at her writing and back up at the trees before touching his face. What was this feeling? The kiss was tickling his cheek, leaving his heart thumping uneasy. He had felt love before towards a girl he met many years ago in the village but she turned him down because he looked different from all the other boys. Zelda wasn't the type to reject someone based on looks was she? Vaati looked at his hair, the lilac strands falling in his vision. Was he feeling love again towards this girl he hardly knew? A smile was creeping on his face. Yes… yes he was again falling for another girl but this time kindness was sent both ways and he was gifted with a friend he never had. A friend… who brought him back into the world as a new person. A Hylian.


	15. The Rebels

_Chapter 15_

_The Rebels _

Zaira led them to a small village hidden away in the mountains that was guarded heavily by archers and any sorcerers Zaira was able to sweet talk into joining the rebels.

"Welcome to Hidden Village, the main base for the rebels. Careful sand storms are pretty frequent here and you must carry your weapons at all times in case of a surprise attack." Zaira said as she handed her horse to an elderly old man.

"Well we already learned that in the arena." Bryce joked causing Zaira to flash a cold stare at him.

"This is not something we joke about, Bryce. Lilith's army has already destroyed three heavily populated kingdoms and turned Hyrule upside down. To her we are all one kingdom under the ruling of her, we rebels are fighting to take back what's ours and we'll finish the job with blood split if we have to."

"She's right, that's why we ask you five to be the symbols of the rebels. If others see you five as rebels they'll consider joining our side." Alfonso added.

"I think all the 'villages' who lost their tributes would want nothing more than see us killed." Vaati said coldly as a man dressed in green robes handed Zaira a letter. She read it carefully before handing it to Alfonso who also read it quickly, his face turning pale.

"Two hundred dead near Zora's Domain." Zaira said.

"That's where the blue skinned girl was from I think… She had the same features as the people who live there." Bryce said. Zaira and Alfonso looked at him puzzled. "She was the last tribute killed before we were the final five. My mother could've easily slipped in enough money to give her enough power to bring the other tributes back but she only ended up killing her instead so she took it out on her people."

"If that's true then the next place she could be heading towards is your village, Midna." Alfonso said.

"My village is protected by the spirits of our ancestors and shields away evil that comes within a mile from us, she wouldn't be able to penetrate that strong of a force." Midna replied.

"Then it'll be Ordon…" Zelda whispered.

"No rebels have created another base in our castle, Zelda. Zefa and Ilia are safe with Cole until we can find a way to send them here without Lilith knowing. It'll be a stretch but we're thinking a few witches can fly them here or we get the Watarara tribe to bring them here." Zaira suggested. They walked into a small pub filled with rebels carrying an assortment of throwing knives or swords, laughing and drinking beer as one of their own tried wrestling a chicken. Zaira talked quietly to the bartender and motioned the group to sit at the very end of the bar in a small group. Zaira ordered four beers for the boys and three glasses of the finest wine they had here for the girls. As the bartender stood there taking out glasses and bottles as he introduced himself as Don.

"I lived for a while near Death Mountain where I trained to become a warrior for Hyrule. I always dreamed of Hyrule becoming one with everyone else once again but never once thought this was how it would turn out. History is repeating itself once again and as legend says the triforce will make an appearance and war will begin once again between the kingdoms." Don explained as he handed the bottles and glasses of wine to everyone.

"Did the legend say who will win?" Vaati asked.

"Nope. The only way though to end this battle is to bring the kingdom's ties together with the others using the six medallions the sages left behind before they joined the goddesses in the sky."

"As in the medallions that were left behind but most likely never seen again by the sages. Look, Don, those medallions are long gone. If anything the earth destroyed them or they dried out and turned to dust." Alfonso said before taking a gulp of his beer. Zelda looked down at her bag and felt the weight of the four medallions press down on her, calling to her. She carefully took each of them out and placed them on the bar, the coins glittering in the sunlight.

"We have four of them. Cole told me if we find all six and bring them to the triforce Hyrule will once again be one with the others." Zelda told Don as his eyes widen with shock.

"How… How did you find these?" Don asked looking at each of them with curiosity glances.

"Zefa gave me the light one just before I left for Hyrule, Cole gave me the spirit one the day before the games, Bryce found the fire one in Gerudo and Link gave me the forest one."

"Amazing… So all you're missing is the shadow one and water."

"I've been thinking…. But I think the water one will be near Zora's Domain and the shadow one near the entrance to the Underworld."

"Zora's Domain is completely destroyed by Lilith's forces and we have no idea where the entrance to the Underworld is!" Zaira said to her sister.

"You know I think Zelda might be right. Both of the sages who owned those coins lived near both areas. From the scriptures I read the water one is frozen and sealed beneath the earth and the shadow one is guarded by demons who take the souls of countless thieves who wish to steal it. It's possible both areas contain the medallions. It's only a couple days to get to Zora's Domain and Lilith's army has no reason to stay there so they must've left by now. It doesn't hurt to at least check it out."

"It does hurt, Don! That's precious days we waste instead of trying to figure out a plan to run Lilith out of Hyrule! Look we don't need those stupid coins to bring back Hyrule, we just battled it out and drive her out of here back to Gerudo." Zaira said pressing her lips together, her long hair falling behind the chair.

"Cole said if we find them it'll restore Hyrule without war breaking out. I rather find them then lose countless lives just to drive one person out." Zelda yelled.

"My mother won't stop until she has nobody left but herself. Even if we fight with her she'll force the villages who won't join the rebels to fight against us. That's a huge bargain you need to make considering the rebels are fairly small at the moment. I say we look for the last two medallions and tie Hyrule back together." Bryce said. The doors slammed open as a man dressed in armor walked in, his sword in his hand.

"Lilith's army is heading towards here. Every warrior is called to the front lines immediately without question. Prepare to battle." The solider said before rushing out, the rest of the rebels following seconds after the message was spoken.

"We need to get you five out of here quickly. How far away is Zora's Domain?" Zaira asked Don.

"About a day's travel to the west. If they fly they could get there by sundown at the latest." Don replied.

"Alright let's get some Watarara to take you. Follow me." Zaira said as she handed Don a few gold coins and rushed out of the bar avoiding the soldiers hurrying to the battle lines. Zelda quickly took out her bow as she handed Link the master sword. The triforce glittered gold as he grabbed the sword and stuck it through the empty case on his side.

"Hey you think the army can sacrifice a little bit of magic so we can protect ourselves?" Vaati wined. Zaira scowled and walked towards a small shop, tapping on the window before heading inside.

"Marivus?" Zaira said. Behind the wooden counter a short little old man perked up, his eyes as big as bombs behind his glasses and his hair was messy and a mixture of salt and pepper color as it danced around his head with the windy draft in his shop.

"Zaira I thought you were more of a scythe warrior not sorcerer." Marivus said.

"Have you got any of those bracelets left? These three here only use magic and we're sending them to Zora's Domain to look for something." Zaira said.

"Hm… It's going to be pricey but I do have a few left." Marivus said reaching behind the counter and pulling out three small wooden boxes.

"We're the last five tributes buddy. If anything we're doing you a favor by using your bracelets." Vaati snarled. Bryce elbowed his arm and glared at him.

"The last five tributes? You mean the tributes from the Hyrule Games? Prove it."

"I'm Zelda, Zaira's sister and I volunteered myself in a friend's place as tribute. This bow also has the symbol of the games on it." Zelda said handing the bow to him. Marivus looked at her bow before handing it back to her and smiling.

"Free of charge. These things give you unlimited magic but be warned no one will be able to use it besides you after you put it on. I made them to only recognize one person once they touch the bracelet so never take it off."

Bryce, Vaati and Midna each grabbed a box and slowly pulled the lid off and looked at the bracelets. They were black leather bracelets each carrying a different symbol made of a type of stone. "The green one is for sorcerers who use nature more often, the red is for fire and the purple is to control wind, the shadows and if possible water."

"I'm used to working with nature since I can control the changes of the seasons back in my village." Midna said grabbing the box from Bryce.

"I'm more of the mysterious sorcerer so I'll take purple. That is my favorite color as you can see." Vaati said grabbing his bracelet and putting it on. The stone glowed a deep purple and he waved his hand as a purple ball formed in his palm. "Cool right?" He threw it against the wall and it erupted into purple flames and showed the beasts from the arena Zelda and Bryce ran from the night before they left. Bryce silently put on the bracelet and the stone glowed a mixture of red and orange.

"You were the one who made it rain fire during the first day didn't you?" Link asked him.

"I did… I didn't expect so many people to die because of me." Bryce said staring at his bracelet.

"No time for chitchat. Let's get a move on before they find out you're here!" Zaira said shoving them out the door, outside the door stood three tall Watarara each with gold eyes as they looked down on them.

"I need your three to take these five and bring them to Zora's Domain quickly. They're looking for the water medallion hidden in ice somewhere."

"Are these the last five tributes?" One of them asked.

"Yes but please hurry her army is closing in on us." Zaira said. All three of them lowered onto fours and stretched their wings out allowing the five of them to get on their backs.

"I'll ride with Zelda." Bryce said, Vaati glaring at him behind his back. He helped Zelda on and then sat behind her as Midna and Link shared one and Vaati sat alone on the last.

"After you find it go to the emperor who lives there if he's still alive. He could tell you where the gates to the underworld are. Be safe, Zelda." Zaira told her sister.

"In three days go to Hyrule Castle and I'll meet you there. We're ending Lilith's ruling once and for all." Zelda said before the birds took flight and let Zaira behind waving her sister goodbye.

"Are you going to the front lines?" Alfonso asked her.

"No… I'm going back home to Zefa and protect her." Zaira said watching her other sister disappear into the clouds.


	16. Zora's Domain

_Chapter 16_

_Zora's Domain _

_Zelda's Lullaby lyrics were made beautiful by KatetheGreat19 on youtube. Please look her up and listen to her beautiful version of Zelda's Lullaby! _

They could smell the scent of burning grass and flesh as they made their way into Zora's Domain. Outside the kingdom looked untouched and perfectly fine until you made your way inside is when the horrible smells and destroyed caves got to you.

"Was the citizens here even part of the rebels?" Vaati asked as he held his sleeve over his nose.

"This kingdom was always known for being neutral and never took part of any wars. From what I read about the war we fought with Gerudo, this kingdom was the first to pull from Hyrule because they didn't want to fight." Midna said as she looked at burnt coral. "We must be close to the center, I feel wavelengths getting stronger."

"I thought Zaira said the whole kingdom was slaughtered by Lilith's army. How are you feeling wavelengths?" Vaati asked.

"Someone must've hid or their spirits are guiding us. I've been known to speak to the dead multiple times for help."

They reached an arch that was once the main entrance to one of the most beautiful places in all of once was Hyrule. Zora's Domain was completely ruined and left to rot and crumble into dust. The water was dyed red, bodies sleeping hundreds of feet below with the fish. Vaati pointed out the throne room ahead was in ruins and filled with broken arrows and tridents.

"Guys look over here." Midna said as she pressed her ear to the wall. "I feel a draft, another room is hidden behind this." Vaati grabbed one of the tridents and slammed it into the wall creating a small hole. He peered inside and pulled back before starting to knock the wall down.

"I saw light up ahead in there." Vaati said. Link grabbed another trident and quickly helped Vaati while Bryce searched the throne room looking for answers. The wall collapsed with one final hit and the two boys dropped the tridents and walked inside. A fire torch was lit on the wall as they kept walking forward with Midna tailing them from behind. They heard something moving up ahead and moved quicker.

"Hello?" Vaati asked.

"We're not here to harm you, we're just here to look for something important… Maybe you can help us find it." Link said. Midna looked around and noticed the walls were painted with different symbols in blood.

"Protection spells. It keeps away evil spirits and protects whoever paints them with their own blood." Midna said. She pressed her fingers to her temple and breathed in slowly. "The wavelengths is very strong, I think we're dealing with a kid."

"How could a kid know all about these protections spells?" Link asked.

Vaati grabbed another torch on the wall and handed it to Link as they turned a corner and walked into what looked like a small living room. Sitting on the farthest corner in the room was a small table and two chairs draped in blue fabric while in the other corner were a small couch and rug that matched the fabric. Link edged forward to one of the doors and pushed it open.

"Hello?" Link asked. He saw a small bathtub and looked inside finding it was filled with seahorses swimming around not knowing what horrific event happened not long ago.

"We're not here to harm you. My name is Midna and we're here to rescue you." Midna said pushing aside the other door to what looked like a bedroom. It had two beds each filled with water underneath with tiny fish floating about. She noticed a closet and slowly opened the door.

* * *

"I never realized my mother would just destroy a whole kingdom without a real reason." Bryce said as he sat down on the broken palace floor next to Zelda.

"This is horrible… The most peaceful kingdom ends up in a blaze and they never had time to defend themselves. I bet she did this because of blue skin girl."

"Why because she committed suicide?"

"Exactly. She knows how this game is played. In the end only one of us become the ruler of Hyrule but your mother didn't realize that we were all going to stick together. As punishment for their tribute killing herself she destroyed Zora's Domain to show who is in control."

Bryce tapped on his knees as he stared at what was the hidden hallway that Link, Vaati and Midna walked through leaving him with the leader once again. The last time they were alone like this without having to face Twilight beasts and the undead was when Zelda was wounded. Would he ever get a chance like this again? He sat there drowning in his own thoughts and dreams, the only person who understood him was sitting next to him waiting for him to say something but what could he say? He didn't know if in reality she hated him like the other three did. Every night they spent in that cave Link was staring him down with Zelda's sword in his hand waiting to plunge it into his chest if he even sneezed but what for? He was Lilith's son was why and they thought he was part of her plan and waiting to kill them in their sleep so he slept as far away from them as possible but yet Zelda was still treating him like he was important and welcomed into this broken family. He looked over at her and noticed she was swirling the blood dyed water with one of her arrows and staring aimlessly like something was bound to jump up and drown her. He looked back at the black hallway and let his mind wander as he thought of his mother. His mother… a women he feared for as long as he could remember but never once got a drop of attention from her. The moment he was born he was pampered and brought but maids and the old butler who loved him more than Lilith herself. If he didn't have the triforce on his hand would everything be different? Would he even be sitting here with Zelda next to him?

"Should we go search for them? They've been gone for a pretty long time." Zelda said still swirling the water watching the ripples move to the other side of the small pond.

"No… Vaati said we should watch out in case Lilith's army returns or one of the citizens show up." Bryce said not taking his eyes off the hallway. Zelda looked over at him for a moment and pulled out the arrow from the water. She tossed it next to her bag and sat in front of Bryce blocking his view of the hallway. Zelda never noticed how beautiful brown his eyes were; it was like looking at autumn when the leaves turned brown and fell to the ground before winter blew in. Of course his hair was messy and out of place but to her it made him seem more warrior-like and handsome. She turned away and looked at the cracked walls, knowing he was staring back at her with interest and concern.

"Can I ask you something?" Bryce asked her. She looked at him and nodded hoping the amount of fear she had right now wasn't showing up on her face. "Do you think my mother and I are in on this plan she has?" She looked at him, his gaze bringing sorrow and hurt.

"Of course not."

"Your friend thinks different."

"Link has always had problems with trusting guys around me. He's just protecting me is all, he'll warm up to you soon, they all will." Zelda said grabbing his hand. Bryce's mouth twitched and before he could even think he leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips. Zelda was shocked at what Bryce had done but something was pulling her to him and she smiled before kissing him back unaware that someone was watching them from the hallway. Midna.

* * *

"We found him hiding in his closet scared almost to death. All the cuts are from him using his own blood to create protection symbols and spells. His name is Ruduk." Midna explain to Bryce and Zelda as they looked at the little white fish citizen of Zora's Domain. His eyes were pure black but blinked with interest as he stared at Zelda.

"Well Ruduk, I'm Zelda. You must've heard everything going on outside the hidden hallway."

"They just walked in like friends and attacked like animals. At first everything was happy and our king was talking to this women dressed in all red like an old friend and before I knew it she cut his throat and started screaming about our tribute disobeying the rules and we had to be punished, that's when everyone was attacked and I ran into the hallway unseen."

"I knew it. Blue skin must've knew this was going to happen and thought it was best of her people died before the war took them away slowly." Vaati scowled.

"Our tribute… What did Ruto do?"

"She killed herself… She thought it was better to die then kill others for something she'll never have." Zelda told him.

"Am… Am I the only one left?"

Midna grabbed him from behind as he started to cry.

"We should look for the medallion tomorrow, it's getting too dark to go searching for it now. Vaati let's go see if there is any animals left outside to hunt for." Link said before picking up Zelda's bow and arrow bag and handing it to Vaati. The two of them left leaving Midna, Zelda and Bryce with Ruduk.

"I'll try to find some wood." Bryce said breaking the awkward silence first and leaving the same way Link and Vaati used to go outside. Midna held Ruduk like her own child as she stared at Zelda who was looking at the ground and her boots.

"Why Bryce?" Midna asked her. Zelda looked up surprised at her question, her heart racing that Midna saw what she shouldn't have in the first place.

"I… I don't know."

"Oh don't give me that crap, Zelda. I saw you kiss him back like you meant it. Why Bryce?"

"I said I don't know! I… I don't know the feeling I have for him yet. It's hard to explain."

"Oh don't worry I already know how you feel about him. Zelda… haven't you realized that he might not be what he's acting like?"

"No don't say that. We already talked about this and I saw the fear and sadness in his eyes. He isn't involved in his mother's plans. If anything she wants him dead too because he's just another bump in the road."

"He was born a gerudo so why does he have the triforce on his hand?"

"He hasn't explained that to me yet. Maybe the Goddesses have a plan for him or something."

"You can't breathe a word of what you saw to Link and Vaati you got it?" Zelda warned her.

"Promise but you do realize that you're not the only one in love here."

"What do you mean?"

Midna looked away and blushed. Zelda's jaw dropped. "Midna…"

"I like Link. He's so sweet to me and protected me that night those two things attacked us. No one ever did that for me before in my life."

"Wow… so Link finally gets an admirer. You know he always complained when this one boy in our class always got more chocolates on sweetest day then him. I would always have to ask my dad to send a giant chicken and horse chocolate mold for him the next day at school so he could brag that I was his sweetheart and make the other boys jealous." Zelda said causing both of them and even Ruduk to laugh.

"Wow he's a stubborn one isn't he?" Midna asked.

"Oh believe me I have loads of stories about him being stubborn and cranky. He's my best friend, we watch out for each other but never once has he fallen in love with someone before."

"Never?"

"Nope." Zelda smiled brightly. "Maybe you might be the lucky first."

"I… I don't know I mean I'm not the prettiest girl in all of Hyrule and I have a mean temper sometimes-"

"You're beautiful, Midna. He'll be stupid to not even see that. You're actually his type."

"Zelda… this means so much to me… I don't know what to say… I really truly hope we all live long enough to get married and start a family on our own."

"We will, Midna. I can promise you that and you too Ruduk."

"Ew marriage is gross. All that kissy lovely dovey stuff makes me sick." Ruduk said making a disgusted face.

"One day you won't think that anymore… One day." Midna said laughing.

* * *

The boys returned with dinner and enough wood to keep a fire burning all night as they cooked and got to know more about Ruduk. He lived with his mother after his father died of a rare disease. He liked to draw and was given a "gift" by the goddesses that he could predict the future based on what he saw in his dreams and drew them out for everyone to see, but the massacre was something that never showed up while he slept. After a while he started to yawn and Midna tucked him away in a blanket they grabbed from his place and he looked over at Zelda.

"Our king said the Princess from Ordon had the most beautiful singing voice in the world. It's so beautiful that the world stops to hear her lullaby the trees sing so she could sing it right back." Ruduk said. "Can you sing me your lullaby?" The others looked over at Zelda who was staring at her feet sadly.

"I never sang it to anyone except my sister, Zefa." Ruduk looked away. "I'm sorry. I know it must be hard on you right now with your sister in the middle of all of this."

"No… You asked if you could hear it. In case I die they should know what the spirits' lullaby for me was."

Ruduk smiled and sat up, Midna sat down next to Link and looked at him before Zelda. Bryce, sitting near Ruduk looked over at Zelda and then Link who pretended to think Bryce didn't exist.

_La lay loo, la lay loo_

_All the stars, they shine for you_

_Guiding you, and protecting you_

_From their fields of blue_

_Dream, child so dear_

_Wise beyond your years_

_Never lose sight of who you are_

_In time I see, in time I see_

_You'll no longer need me_

_Rise to meet your destiny_

_Oh how proud I'll be!_

_Dream, child so dear_

_Wise beyond your years_

_Never lose sight of who you are_

Ruduk was fast asleep before Zelda was finished. Bryce looked at his hand as the others starting grabbing blankets and picking a spot to rest for the night. Zelda handed him a blanket and laid down next to him, covering herself with her blanket.

"Goodnight Bryce. To me you're a part of this family." Zelda whispered to him. Bryce laid down next to her looking at the night sky above, the stars twinkling ahead just like they did in the arena. Bryce watched them, his heart skipping with glee. That kiss wasn't just any kiss. It was a way of her telling him she did like him and for once in his life he was happy, happy that he was in love, happy that the most beautiful girl in Hyrule loved him back, happy that the world stopped to hear her lullaby. It indeed stopped.


End file.
